Quest
by Owen Skywalker
Summary: Lara CroftHighlander Crossover with links with a few other. Full Summary is in please read, enjoy & review
1. Default Chapter

**Title:                            **Quest

**Author:**                      Owen Skywalker****

**E.mail Address:       **owenskywalkeremail2me.com

**Copyright:                **May 2004.

**Category:**                 Adventure, Crossover.

**Rating:**                       PG 12.

**Spoilers:                     **None specific.

**Keywords:**                 Lara Croft/Highlander With a few Guest Stars.

**Summary:**                With the fate of mankind at risk, one child is sent back in time before the beginning of it all, to find a crystal that would lead to the greatest hope of humanity surviving the coming darkness.

Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Copyright 2001 by Paramount Pictures corp, Tomb Raider and Lara Croft are trademarks of Core Designs ltd, Eidos P.L.C 2003, and Top Cow Comic, all rights reserved.

Highlander:                          All rights and properties of Highlander are owned by Rysher Entertainment.

**The following TV shows and films have been borrowed:**

Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Charmed

James Bond

The Mummy

Indiana Jones

Marvel:          Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D (Strategic Hazards Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate), Clint Barton A.K.A. Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff A.K.A. Black Widow.

XXX

Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan

**Disclaimer:**               All character and TV shows linked with this story, I don't own them and I am only borrowing them, for this story and any of those that follow.  No profit will be made by this story.  Individual character disclaimers will be included with the characters listings at the end of the story.

**Author Notes:**           Any characters of my own can be borrowed, as long as you ask permission, along with this story for displaying on web sites.****

**Story Notes:               **

Lara Croft:                This is set before the first movie,

Highlander:              Nothing specific relating to the movie or TV show, just for the moment boring the concept of immortality and watchers.

Buffy:                          This is set before Buffy is called so for the moment won't have any lasting effect.

Charmed:                Just borrowing a few characters for now (Source, Seer, Oracle).

James Bond:            I am using the current incarnation of James Bond.

Indiana Jones:        Through drinking from the Holy Grail, Indiana is now an immortal.

The Mummy:           Jonathan Cranmore (Evy's brother), is now an immortal.

Marvel:                      Nick Fury, is the Ultimate version of Fury.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.******

Antarctica

Atlantis 2..

21st January 2255.

Atlantis 2 was the last city of free humans, & the staging point for attacks by the Anla-Shok, the Anla-Shok being an age old Order of warriors, mages & healers, destined to battle demons.  No one alive was quite sure how long the Anla-Shok had existed, but most thought they had been here since the day of time in one form or another.

The problems for the human races had begun just after the turn of the millennium, terrorism & darkness had been on the rise before that for at least 200 years, but no one had realised this or figure out why.  What no one knew that an ancient group had been preparing for the return of their master, the first demon who had ever set foot on Earth.  At midnight at the exact turn of the millennium, a child had been born as host for the demon, & by 2005 the demon had opened all the portals around the world welcoming it's brethren in.

Humanity had been caught off guard along with the elves, dragons & faye, that lived on Earth 70% on all of the races were slaughtered, 15% of the rest were enslaved by the demons.  The elves, dragons, & faye had escaped to their homelands in other realms, leaving the remaining humans to fight.

The humans had built Atlantis 2, in memory of the original city Atlantis that was, the stronghold of the Anla-Shok in the original wars with the demons, having been sunk in the final battle.  Mankind while managing to defend Atlantis 2, for over a hundred & fifty years they were beginning to lose only 10 humans remained alive, & the demons were destroying the city.

Inside the hidden science laboratory, the five remaining scientists along with one woman were preparing for the only hope of mankind, the woman was pregnant with a child, whose DNA had been adjusted to make her a perfect warrior.  The child's intelligence was superior, along with their strength, speed, & hearing as well as combining the DNA of a pre-immortal, so the child would be first born pre-immortal.

The woman planned on using a time portal & travelling in time, then to give birth to the child & keep her safe, until the child was ready to keep it's destiny.  The last humans had learnt of a base of the ancient Anla-Shok, where there was supposed to be weapons, air craft, ships & even access to the ancient's space fleet, that was stored at the moon.

But to find & access the base the child, would need to find & assemble the Ashraca Crystal, the crystal contained the soul & knowledge of the first of Anla-Shok, an ancient powerful human warrior.  The crystal had been magically separated into 9 pieces & scattered across the world, & could only be re-formed at the Heart of Atlantis itself.

With the crystal, it was hoped she could unite the forces of the Anla-Shok, along with the other forces of the world in hopes of presenting a united front with the arrival of the demons, & other threats to the world.  It was hoped the child would be a true leader, someone to guide the forces of light against the growing darkness.

"When will the portal be ready?"  The mother asked.

"Soon."  The lead scientist answered.  "Are you prepared Alexandra?"

"As soon as the portal is ready."  Alexandra answered.

"Good."  The second scientist stated.

Moments later several alarm klaxon sounded, meaning the demons had passed through the last security gate, & were encroaching onto the laboratory, very quickly.

"That means trouble."  The lead scientist stated looking over the computer terminal.  "We can have open the portal with a minute, it should be stable enough to send you back Alexandra."

"That won't be happening."  The 3 & 4 scientists stated drawing pistols.

"What are you doing?"  Alexandra asked confused.

"Gaining true power."  The 2 second scientist stated drawing a pistol.  "Nobody will be going back in time to stop the rule of our lords, your child will be dead before it's even born."

"James, Liam, Simon why are you doing this?"  The lead scientist demanded.

"Because we aren't humans."  The 2 second scientist answered as the three of them transformed cloaked demons.  "Those scientist friends of yours, died last night while our brethren launched their initial attack on this city."

"Alexandra now the portal."  The lead scientist stated activating the portal.  "Go get out of here quickly the child mustn't fall into their hands."

"No you won't escape bitch."  The lead demon said shooting at Alexandra as she jumped through the portal.  "Don't let the portal close, I am going after her."

As the demon jumped through the portal, the lead scientist blew up the portal closing it, as the other two demons killed him.  The lead vampire army charged into see the portal close, in the lead was William the Bloody aka Spike.

"Ok what was that?"  Spike demanded.

Wiltshire, England,

Stonehenge,

12:00, 21st June 1978.

Little Lady Lara Croft was standing in the centre, admiring the stone work while her father was sitting in his land rover, taking a business call her father had agreed to bring her here, as she had been begging to see Stonehenge with her father.  It was rare for her to spend much time with her father, she was normally away at boarding school & he was away on business, but saying that he always made time for her during her summer holidays.

"Are you ok Miss Lara?"  Hilary her father's aid & confident asked walking through the standing stones.

"I am fine thank you Hilary."  Lara replied smiling.  "It is amazing isn't it?"

"Yes amazing what ancient society could make, but I do wonder why."  Hilary commented & Lara nodded.  "I am sure your father will be done soon Lady Lara."

"I know Hilary I know."  Lara replied a little sad.  "I understand that daddy's business is very important, but this was meant to be our day together."

"I know Lara & he will be here soon, as soon as he finishes his phone call."  Hilary said smiling, moments later a portal opened above the altar dropping Alexandra on to it.

She rolled off pulling out a laser pistol pointing it at the portal, while using her other arm to cover her pregnant belly.

"Where am I?"  Alexandra demanded.

"Stonehenge in Great Britain."  Hilary answered.

"On the planet Earth."  Lara offered confused by the entire situation.

"When?"  Alexandra demanded as the demon dropped out the portal, & she shot it several times in the head, leaving Hilary & Lara in shock.  "What is the date?"  Feeling labour pains.

"21st June Summer Solstice."  Lara answered feeling very bright.

"What year?"  Alexandra demanded feeling her water's break.

"Now let me help you."  Hilary said trying to move forward to the mother, but having the pistol pointed at himself.

"What year?"  Alexandra demanded.

"!978, now let me look at you."  Hilary answered rolling her over.

Alexandra nodded rolling over gasping.  "Save the baby, I don't matter."

Alexandra then passed out.

"Lara fetch your father quickly."  Hilary said examining Alexandra.

Wiltshire,

Sainsbury Hospital.

19:00.

Alexandra began to come too, opening her eyes she realised she no longer felt the pains of labour, panicking reaching for her stomach finding no signs of a pregnancy but a scar across her stomach.

"No, where is the child."  Alexandra said sitting up panicking.

"Don't worry she is safe."  A male voice answered.  "Now you need to rest."

Alexandra opened her eyes seeing two gentlemen there looking at her.  "Who are you two & where is the baby?"

"I am Lord Richard Croft this is Hilary."  Lord Richard Croft said introducing himself & Hilary nodded.

"Where is my child?"  Alexandra demanded.

"Being taken care of."  Hilary answered.  "She is in very good health, but you are not you need to rest & heal, & let the nurses care for the child."

"I don't matter the child does."  Alexandra stated.

"Of course you matter."  Hilary stated.  "But don't worry the child will be safe."

"No it won't, there are those that would kill it before it even turns one."  Alexandra stated.  "I cannot rest until I know she will be safe, that she will be protected until she is ready to complete her destiny."

Trying to stand.  "We cannot stay here the child will be as risk."

"No you need to rest the child will be safe here."  Richard answered.  "No one knows who you are, you will be safe & protected here I assure you."

"No you don't understand those that seek to kill the child, can look into files & records & find where the child was born, come here & kill her."  Alexandra said swinging her legs over the bed.  "I can't risk the child by waiting here any longer."

Standing on her fight she stumbled & fell against the bed, to have Richard & Hilary catch her.

"Now you need bed rest, I promise you no one will find your child here, I know several of the doctors."  Richard answered.

"It doesn't matter they can just look from the future to see where the child was born, & send an assassin back here to kill her."  Alexandra answered.  "I can't rest until I am sure, the child is safe & protected until the time of 16th birthday."

"We will protect her you have my word."  Richard stated.

"You can't know what you would be going up against, I can't ask that of you."  Alexandra stated.

"We will protect her claiming she is my sister's daughter."  Hilary answered.  "I will raise her as my own child, & my sure she is well protected & never needs for anything."

"Take the child to where I arrived on the night of her sixteenth birthday, from there destiny will take care of itself."  Alexandra said & Lord Croft & Hilary nodded & she lay down & died in peace knowing her work was done.

An hour later as they looked at the child in the hospital cresh.

"Hilary I will raise the child as my own."  Richard said.  "I will make sure she never needs for anything."

"Of course sir, but that doesn't mean I won't protect her."  Hilary commented.

"Of course I would expect no less."  Richard answered.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Surrey, England,

Croft Manor,

20:00 20th June 1994

Hailey Croft was sitting in the study in with her legs folded under her, besides a crackling fire reading a book on ancient Egypt, ancient societies had always been an interest of hers.  But she supposed her 'sister' Lara Croft may have been an influence on that, as she was a world wide tomb raider and archaeologist.

Though Hailey knew Lara wasn't her biological sister, this didn't matter at all to her, the only family she had ever known as Lara and Hilary, and maybe Lara's father, but she didn't remember him, as he had disappeared the year after she was born.  Hailey knew nothing of her mother or even who her father was, she had been told her mother had appeared before Lord Croft, Hilary an eleven year old Lara, being chased and she had been extremely worried for her child, so Lord Croft had agreed to raise the child as his own to protect her and then her mother had died.

She had just completed her GCSE a week ago, and was on her summer holidays before returning to school in September to do her A Levels, while she knew they were important for her future.  Part of her felt that there was something else she needed to be doing, something even more important, but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Moments later Lara entered the study smiling, as seeing her sister with her head stuck in a book, it pleased her to see her sister taking an interest in the past, rather than worrying about her future.  Lara didn't think Hailey had realised, but herself and Hilary had noticed that she had seemed distracted lately, worrying about who she really was and where she came from.

Lara could clearly remember the day her little 'sister' had arrived, she knew that she and Hilary would have to take her to Stonehenge, tomorrow evening, for the sakes of a promise Hailey's mother had asked.  She also feared whatever did happen at Stonehenge tomorrow, would change her little sister for the rest of her life, whatever destiny had in store for her Lara was sure it wouldn't be nice and easy and that worried the Tomb Raider, but she also made herself a promise that she would walk the same path as her sister to protect her.

Smiling to herself she sat opposite Hailey in the other big comfy leather recliner.  "So Hailey, how does it feel to not to have to worry about school, for another 8 weeks."

"Yes."  Hailey answered non-enchanted.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?"  Lara asked.

"Party last weekend."  Hailey answered.  "You were away didn't think you'd mind."

"Course not, so what about tomorrow?"  Lara asked.

"Hilary said something about a day trip to where you found me."  Hailey answered.

"Yes Stonehenge."  Lara answered.  "Is where we found your mother."

Location Unknown,

Dreamscape,

Stonehenge,

Hailey found herself on a altar in the centre of a stone circle, which she recognised as being Stonehenge, but what confused her was where was the field that surrounded Stonehenge.  Only outside of the circle was purely white light, she realised this could not be Stonehenge but then what was it and why was she here, the last thing she could remember was lying down to sleep.

"Ok what is going here?"  Hailey screamed.

"Calm down my daughter."  A woman dressed in robes said stepping out of the altar.

"Who are you?"  Hailey demanded.

"I am your mother Alexandra."  Alexandra said smiling.

"Mother."  Hailey asked in shock Alexandra nodded.

"I needed to see you once before it begun."  Alexandra said sadly.

"Before what begins?"  Hailey asked confused.

"Your Quest."  Alexandra answered, but Hailey still looked confused.  "Don't worry soon you will now, I wish you didn't have to do this but you are our only hope, for the future my child you must complete the quest no matter the cost."

"What quest, what is going on here?"  Hailey asked confused.

"You will learn that soon."  Alexandra answered.  "Just know I am sorry for you having to deal with all this."

Wiltshire,

Stonehenge,

23:59, 21st June 1994.

Hailey and Lara stood either side of the altar, wondering what was going to happen next, they had been here since mid day having brought a picnic lunch and Hilary having brought take away for dinner.  Neither of them were sure what was meant to happen, Hailey had said to Lara and Hilary that neither of them needed to stay, but they had both insisted on being here with her.

Hailey had said nothing of her dream last night, figuring it was just her imagination, and she wasn't even sure why she was here at all, she figured her real parents had just abandoned her here years ago, and the Croft family had found her and raised her as their own.  But she figured she would humour Lara and Hilary, staying here until gone midnight thinking that should satisfy their curiosity.

Moments later on the alter a white light flashed leaving a crystal attached to a chain lying there.

"Was that it?"  Lara asked confused.

"I don't know."  Hailey answered feeling drawn to the crystal picking it up, feeling the urge to place it around her neck she did.  "Ok now-"

Lara managed to catch her as she passed out.

"Lara what happened?"  Hilary asked rushing over.

"That crystal appeared in a flash of white light, she put it on and then passed out."  Lara replied pointing to the crystal around Hailey's neck, while carefully laying her sister down.  "I think this was meant to happen, but for as of why or how it happened I don't know, and think the best thing we can do is wait  and see."

"Agreed."  Hilary answered, he himself was unsure what was going on here, not in all his years had he seen anything like this before, and he had been alive a thousand years.

Location Unknown,

Dreamscape,

Stonehenge,

Hailey found herself in the white space from her dream last night, but instead of seeing her mother she saw another woman dressed, in black body armour with human features and lime green hair.  She was sat on the centre altar, with a katanna sword resting in her lap with her back to Hailey.

"Who are you?"  Hailey asked confused.

"I am the first on the old."  She replied sheaving her sword.

"Old what?"  Hailey asked.

"The first incarnation of the human race."  She answered.  "I am the mother to humanity."

"Why am I here?"  Hailey asked confused.

"Destiny and Fate created you, you birth was foretold at the fall of the demons last time."  She answered seriously.  "It was prophesised the demons would return, and unless you came back to help prepare man kind for the war, humanity will die and fall."

"What do you mean?"  Hailey asked still confused.

"Let me tell you a story of the history the human race."  She said turning to Hailey and a chair appeared for Hailey to sit in.  "The first evolution of man kind developed on Earth 2,000,000 years ago, where we fought with the elves and dragons on Earth, for 500,000 years, until a peace accord was struck between the humans, elves and dragons."

"Elves and dragons are just myths there are none on Earth."  Hailey stated.

"Not anymore they aren't they moved to another realm, but that comes later."  She answered.  "With our three races in peace, we developed amazing technologies and began to explore the universe, making peace with alien races, and we formed an alliance between the alien races, with the Anla-Shok created to govern."

"Sounds perfect so what happened?"  Hailey asked.  "And also what is your name?"

"Cal'endranen."  Cal'endranen answered.  "After 300,000 years of peace things began to go wrong, people began rebel wanting power more than they could gain in the Alliance.  Dark and powerful magic users, summon the first demon into our dimension, to be killed by the demons, it then went onto replace one of them and began influencing the human race towards the destruction of the alliance of the Anla-Shok.

"The demon then went onto to summon it's own brethren, the last of the Anla-Shok of the time, were able to prevent the demons from leaving Earth, and the dragons and elves fled this realm.  For nearly a million years the demons ruled the Earth, but the reformed Anla-Shok along with the armies of Atlantis were able to banish the ancient demons from the Earth.  Leaving the lower circle demons and creating the vampire race, here on Earth hoping they and those humans dark enough to follow them to return them to Earth."

"What does this have to do with me?"  Hailey asked.  "Also if Atlantis was real where is it now?"

"Atlantis was sunk in the final battle with the demons, approximately 15,000 years."  Cal'endranen answered.  "With the banishment of the last of the ancient demons, the old ones like me had to pass beyond the human form to ascend as it were, we left the Anla-Shok to guide fight the remaining demons and so they have done so for the last 15,000 years though they lost all the technology they once had."

"Ok but seeing we aren't over run by demons, I really don't see the problem."  Hailey answered.

"The darkness has been increasing steadily for the last thousand years, and at the beginning of the new millennium, the first demon that invade Earth all those years ago, will regain a human host and will bring about the return of his brethren on the Winter Solstice of 2005."  Cal'endranen answered.  "This has all happened before, the human race was un-prepared to fight such a war, and by the year 2255 there were very few free humans left.  Which is why you conceived, with your altered DNA and your mother came back to this time."

"What do you mean altered DNA?"  Hailey asked concerned.

"Before you were born your DNA was alter, while your mother was pregnant with you."  Cal'endranen answered.  "When we awaken these gifts, you will have photographic memory, with the memories of soldiers and commanders, enhanced sight, hearing, speed and strength."

"So why am I so important if this has already happened, can I really stop it?"  Hailey asked.

"With the right tools and information, you may not be able to stop the first's opening the gates, but you will have an army dedicated and properly armed to face it."  Cal'endranen answered.

"And how am I meant to do that?"  Hailey asked.

"With the Ashraca crystal, of which you are wearing one of nine segment of."  Cal'endranen answered.

Wiltshire,

Stonehenge,

01:00, 22nd June 1994.

Lara and Hilary were becoming very worried about Hailey, she had been unconscious for an hour, the only reason they hadn't done anything was because everything looked like she was simply asleep.  Both of them of the  last hour had thought, maybe she had just fallen asleep without a problem, but then both of them had thought of why they were here and had decided it was very unlikely.

Moments later Hailey sat up on the altar where she was sleeping smiling, but with a look in her eyes neither had seen in her before, the look of determination and resignation.  Lara began to wonder what had happened while her little 'sister' was dreaming, that look in her eyes reminded of those who knew what they had to do, but was highly probably a suicide mission.

"Hailey you ok?"  Lara asked concerned for her little sister.

"Yeah I will be."  Hailey replies trying to deal with what Cal'endranen had just told her.  "Can we go please, I need time to deal with what I have just learned."

"What have you learned my dear?"  Hilary asked concerned for someone he thought of as a 'daughter' like Lara was a daughter to him.

"Fate and destiny Hilary if that is your real name, fate and destiny."  Hailey answered.

"Hilary is my real name to that I promise."  Hilary swore and Hailey nodded.

"Never doubted your care and commitment to us Hilary, just wanted to know whether that was your real name."  Hailey answered and Hilary nodded.

"What is going on Hailey?"  Hilary asked worried and concerned.

"Fate and destiny Hilary, lets just say things are coming to a head,"  Hailey answered.  "And I have been charged with seeing the survival of Earth and of humanity, unless we wish to repeat the 1 million year occupation from before."

"What?"  Lara exclaimed in shock.

"What help do you need?"  Hilary asked camly.

"What is going on here, who occupied Earth and enslaved humanity for a millions year?"  Lara demanded.

"Lara sister, you have had dealing with demons and vampires right?"  Hailey asked and Lara nodded.  "Well those demons you have dealt with were lower circle demons, most of them are just interested in making lives for themselves and nothing else right?"

"What do you mean?"  Lara asked confused.

"There are nine circles of demons Lara, the only circles that remained on Earth were 7, 8, 9, and most of them are peaceful and refused to return as they knew they could create better lives for their families here on Earth."  Hailey answered.  "The most other 6 circles of demons and vampires are the ones we have to worry about."

"So what do we do?"  Lara demanded.

"I try find the remaining pieces of this crystal, and hope it will be enough with what it will show for the future to be safe."  Hailey answered seriously.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

London, England,

Watcher Council Headquarter, Location Unknown (Mystically hidden).

08:00, 22nd June 1994.

Inside his office Quentin Travers the head of the Slayer Liaison department, in other words the department responsible for kidnapping, brainwashing and training new slayers, was reading over the reports concerning the active slayer at the moment, currently working through South Africa.  When a knock at the door came, he put down the report.

"Yes."  Quentin said and gentleman opened the door holding a folder.  "What is it?"

"Sir, we have reports of a mystical alignment last night at midnight, at Stonehenge sir."  The man reported.  "It is similar in effect and power to the incident 16 years ago."

"What do the mystics have to say?"  Quentin demanded.

"A new female warrior was created."  The gentleman reported.  "They don't know how or who did it sir, but they are positive it is a slayer but apart from that they don't know."

"Thank you very much Simon, leave the report here I will deal with it."  Quentin stated and Simon nodded leaving the folder on his desk Quentin dialled a number on his phone.  "Assemble the council, we have a situation."  He stated to the receiver then hanging it up.

Minutes later Quentin entered the Ruling Council's chamber, and took his seat among the twelve, waiting to be called on to answer, for why he had called this meeting.

"Ok Quentin, why the urgency of this meeting?"  The head of the Council Jacque LaFront asked.

Quentin passed over the file Simon had given him.  "Last night there was a mystical convergence at Stonehenge, at the time of midnight creating a new mystical warrior.  I believe this warrior maybe a threat to us, and to our own agenda."

"What do you suggest?"  Liam Kincaid, another member of the council asked.

"The mystical convergence, matched that of the one that happened 16 years ago, on Summer solstice, I do not believe this a co-incidence, and I believe that young Miss Croft destiny maybe coming into call."  Quentin answered.

"If this is true then this will endanger our future plans and you are right."  Jacque replied.  "What do you suggest we do?"

"Capture and reprogram Miss Hailey Croft, and make her our puppet."  Quentin replied.

"What of the rest of those staying there, Lara Croft is a great danger if she were to learn of our involvement, in the kidnapping of her sister, it could very well lead to our own destruction."  Lady Cassandra Lawron, the seer of the ruling council stated.

"Then we simply eliminate everyone else in the house, and make it look like Hailey Croft had gone mad, and killed everyone in her entire family."  Liam answered.

"Yes very well Quentin, you have to the end of the week to retrieve Miss Croft."  Jacque stated and Quentin nodded.  "Though understand, if she cannot be retrieved she is to be killed, we cannot risk her endangering our future plans."

"Of course sir."  Quentin answered.

Surrey,

Croft Manor.

12:00

Hailey entered the kitchen, dressed in a dressing gown finding her sister, Hilary and Bryce all there drinking coffee and eating toast, Hailey smiled pours herself a cup of fresh coffee, and sits besides her sister.

"Some toast Miss Hailey?"  Hilary asks politely.

"No just now Hilary, and I'll do it myself when I do."  Hailey answers smiling, noticing the looks her sister is throwing her.  "Lara, I know that look you want to know what I learnt last night, believe me you are better off not knowing.  Though I do need a couple of favours."

"What do you need?"  Lara asked.

"Weapons training."  Hailey answered.

"Why?"  Lara demanded.  "I figured I would give you the training yes, but not until you at least finished you're A Levels, in the summer before you went off to university."

"Well that ain't going to happen now."  Hailey answered.  "I am not going back to school, I only have a few weeks before I need to leave on a journey."

"And where will this journey take you?"  Hilary asked surprised.

"Shaolin Temples in China is the first destination, after that I don't know."  Hailey answered seriously.

"Why are you going to China?"  Lara demands.

"To find something."  Hailey answers.  "Now will you train me or not?"

"Once you tell me why."  Lara stated.

"Fine."  Hailey and then tells them most of what Cal'endranen told her last night, leaving out what they didn't need or weren't ready to know.

"Oh my god."  Bryce exclaims in shock.

"You are sure about this, and this is real not someone messing with your mind Hailey?"  Hilary asked and Hailey nodded.  "Then you will have all my support and anything else I can provide you."

"Thank you Hilary, your help and aid will be appreciated."  Hailey replies looking to Lara.  "So what do you have to say on this Lara?"

"We begin training tomorrow."  Lara replies and Hailey nodded.  "Given two weeks intense training you should be ready, so we will for China the third week of July."

"You don't have to do this Lara."  Hailey answered quickly, seeing the look in her sister's eyes.  "This is my quest not yours, though I would welcome your help don't feel obligated please."

"No way am I staying out of this Hai, we are family and family stands together."  Lara replied smiling and hugging her sister.

European Continent, Earth.

Demonic Stronghold.

15th December 2255.

The demonic council sat in session discussing the new threat to their rule.

"The mutagenic child has been awoken."  The lead of demon intel reported.

"Are we sure?"  The leader demanded.

"Yes sir, every report we have received on past actions say she has awakened and will begin her quest."  The intel demon reported.  "And unless she is stopped she will succeeded, and it will mean the end of everything here and every possibility, the prophecy we thought we had defeated and stopped will come true."

"Ok what do we do?"  Another demon asked.  "Kill her before she is awakened?"

"To dangerous, her pre-immortality would keep her alive and awaken her gifts early."  Another demon answered.

"But if we took her head she wouldn't awaken."  Another demon demanded.

"Besides it is not honourable to attack a child."  A Third demon stated.

"Agreed."  The leader answered.  "What do we know of events after her awakening?"

"The Watcher's Council have their eyes on her, with intention of grabbing and brainwashing her."  The leader intel demon answered.  "But they will fail, as they underestimate the will power of the Croft family."

"What do we do?"  Another demon demanded.

"Send an assassin to finish the council job."  The leader stated and the general murmur was in agreement.  "Bring in Ocala."

Moments later a 8 foot tall red skinned demon dressed in armour, with various weapons scattered across it's body entered the chamber awaiting orders.

"You are to go back and remove the mutagenic child from our timeline, before she becomes a real threat to us."  The leader stated.

"When?"  Ocala asked.

"After her first dealing with the Watcher's Council."  The leader stated.

Surrey,

Croft Manor.

05:00 23rd June 1994.

Outside of the manor a group of a dozen men are creeping through the grounds, dressed in black camouflage suits with automatic H&K 53 assault rifles, their objective to take the house and kill everyone inside except their target Hailey Croft who they were to retrieve for their employers the Watcher's Council.  They were a special ops team assembled and worked for the Council all across the world, putting down situations the Council needed dealing with, and that their slayers couldn't do.

The team were assembled from the world best special forces groups, including the SAS, SBS, and the Legion, they were also men who had no conscious and could care less who they had to kill as long as they got paid.  They were hired to the Council's really dirty jobs, and they all enjoyed it and were hoping to have some fun with the residents before they left.

"Ok you all the situation lets make this quick and clean, in other words no funny business Lara Croft is meant to be very deadly."  The leader Michael Jaguar stated.  "We go in kill everyone we encounter excluding the target and get out, am I clear."

The 11 others nodded and disperse around the mansion for their entry points, leaving Michael at the front door, minutes later the team check in to say they were in position and clear to enter at their points.

"Ok we go in 5."  Michael said counting down to 1 then kicking the door, and searching the lobby with his rifle.

Find the area clear he moved inwards searching every available doorway and room, while keeping his back to the door but find no activity at all.  His team checked in saying all rooms were clear, and the ground floor was clean, so they proceeded upstairs to the master bedrooms, with the information they had they had three or four bedroom's occupied.

Finding Hilary's bedroom he entered quietly finding the bed empty, he spun around to find Hilary kicking his gun away from him, then sending him flying backwards.

"Who the hell are you?"  Hilary demanded.

"Your executioner."  Michael said drawing a silenced berretta, but keeping it hidden.  "By the way how did you know I was here?"

"I am light sleeper comes from the dangerous situations I find myself in, I heard you outside of my room."  Hilary answered.  "Now who sent you?"

"Watcher's Council."  Michael replied pulling out his gun and getting off one shot before his hand was pinned to the wall by a knife, the shot hitting Lara in the chest killing him.  "Bastard."

Yanking out the knife.  "Target 1 dead, be careful they may know we are here."

"We've 5 men sir, but target two is dead."  His second Rupert Lyers reported.

"Are you saying she killed 5 of my men before you killed her?"  Michael asked in shock.

"Yes sir."  Rupert answered.  "And injured two other?"

"What of the capture?"  Michael demanded.

"Tazered sir, by the looks of it sir they knew we were coming."  Rupert answered.

"Damn, lets get out of here now."  Michael said ordering the withdrawal.

London, England,

Watcher Council Headquarter, Location Unknown (Mystically hidden).

05:30.

Quentin sat at his desk at his secure phone rung.

"Yes?"  Quentin asked.

"Package is secured."  Michael reported.  "Targets dead."

"Very well done."  Quentin answered.

"Yes well it cost me 7 men to complete."  Michael replied.

"Not totally unexpected."  Quentin answered.

"You could have warned us Miss Croft had special forces training."  Michael snapped.

"Nothing was ever confirmed."  Quentin replied.  "Bring the package to secure house 5, your money will be there."

"Fine."  Michael snapped hanging up.

Quentin contacted the security department.  "Michael Jaguar and their team are delivering a package to house 5, they have outlived their usefulness please make sure  they do not leave."

"Yes sir."  A male voice answered.

Surrey,

Croft Manor.

09:00

Hilary sat up in shock clasping his chest, looking around he could see the blood stain, where his attacker's hand had been but no sign of his attacker, grabbing his shotgun, he rushed off to Lara and Hailey's bedrooms to check whether they were ok.

Reaching Hailey's first finding blood stains but no bodies nor no Hailey, he began to worry and rushed to Lara's room, finding more blood stains and Lara's dead body lying on the floor.

"Bugger."  Hilary exclaimed sitting on the bed and waited, moments later Lara shot up gasping for breath and grabbing her head,  "Look at me Lara, look at me and the buzzing will die down."

Lara looked at Hilary and the buzzing in her head died down, and she looked around seeing all the blood but no sign of Hailey.  "Where is she Hilary, where is my sister?"

"I don't know but if I had to guess."  Hilary stated lowering his gun.  "The men that assaulted us grabbed her, but I am not sure about that but all I do know is that she isn't in her bedroom nor around the manor."

"Who were they?"  Lara asked.

"Watcher's Council Special Operation Team."  Hilary answered.

"Why do they want Hailey?"  Lara asked.

"I don't know and that worries me."  Hilary answered and Lara nodded.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Surrey, England

Croft Manor.

10:00, 23rd June 1994.

Lara and Hilary both met in the lobby of the manor, both of them having search the entire manor top to bottom for any sign of Hailey, but neither of them having found anything, at that moment Bryce entered with no clue what had happened, having spent the night away from the Manor.

"Hey guys."  Bryce said making his way to his tech room.

"Bryce you seen Hailey, at all today?"  Hilary asked seriously.

"Not since I left last night why?"  Bryce asked then taking the state they were in, including the blood stains on Lara and Hilary.  "Ok what happened while I was gone last night?"

"An assault team came into the manor approximately 5 O'clock this morning, killed both myself and Lara and we think they took Hailey with them."  Hilary answered.

"Oh shit, what do you want me to do?"  Bryce asked quickly absorbing the information.

"Find out everything you can about a group called the Watcher's Council, specifically were we can find them, and where they are based."  Lara snapped and Bryce nodded.

"Tap all your sources Bryce."  Hilary stated and Bryce nodded heading to his office.

"Was it really necessary to tell Bryce I died?"  Lara asked.  "And how comes I am still living if I died?"

"I will explain once we know what is going on and Hailey is safe ok."  Hilary offered and Lara nodded.  "I am presuming you intend to mount a rescue of Hailey?"

"Of course."  Lara replied deadly seriously, heading to her study.  "I intend to call in a few favours, and get an assault force here as soon as I can."

"I would suggest someone mystically inclined, the Council deal with the supernatural and will have magical defences."  Hilary answered but Lara looked confused.  "I've looked for them in the past Lara, but the council I knew died a long time ago, and I no longer trust the new council at all."

"Ok, do you know anyone mystically inclined that could help, because I don't usually have that sort of help."  Lara answered.

"I may know someone I will contact them."  Hilary answered and Lara nodded.

"Thanks Hilary."  Lara said smiling briefly and entered her study quickly, activating her phone, and dialling an automatic number and it was answered.  "James it's Lara I need your help."

"What wrong Lara?"  James Bond asked from the other end.

"The Manor was hit last night, by a group of special ops soldiers they neutralised myself and Hilary and grabbed Hailey."  Lara stated over the speaker phone.

"What do you know?"  James asked beginning to worry about his god daughter Hailey.

"They were good, but not good enough I managed to take five of them down permanently before they got me, but when I came too the bodies were gone."  Lara answered.

"What proof do you have they took Hailey?"  James asked wanting to confirm the facts.

"Well there was nothing taken at all including from my secure vault, which had no sign of being attempted to be forced."  Lara answered.  "And I think if they just wanted us dead, they would have left her dead in the Manor, and both myself and Hilary have search the whole place top to bottom."

"Ok so it sounds like they grabbed her, do you have any clues who they might be?"  James asked beginning to calculate the situation.

"One of them told Hilary they were from the Watcher's Council, but I have never had of such a group in my travels, so I have Bryce looking for information on them, Hilary has had dealings with them in the past and doesn't trust them and reckons this is their style and we will need mystical help to deal with them."  Lara answered.

"Ok, Lara I will see what I can dig up on them here, and then I'll be with you as soon as I can, I should be there in 5 hours or less."  James replied.

"Thanks James."  Lara said hanging up.

London Dock, London,

MI6 Headquarters

10:05.

James sat back in his figuring what he would need to help Lara, what he hadn't told Lara was that his organisation and their sister agency MI5, had had their fare share of dealing with the Watcher's Council, and personally he really didn't like the group at all.  Checking his pistol in his shoulder holster, James grabbed his jacket exiting his office and made his way along to his superior's office to clear the time off, he just hoped M wouldn't have a problem with it.

Entering the outer office of M's inner sanctum, he see Miss Moneypenny sitting there at her computer typing away with something for M, who he knew realty appreciated all her help.

"Hello James, M hasn't summoned you has she?"  Moneypenny asked surprised to see James there, without being summoned.

"No I need to organise some immediate leave, something has come up that I need to deal with."  James replied smiling.  "Can you see whether M will see me please?"

Before Moneypenny can do anything M voice comes over the intercom.  "Moneypenny, please 007 to report to my office straight away."

Moneypenny looks to Bond who shrugs and she nods, James quickly opened the door to the connecting office, and knocks on the second door which is closed for the moment.

"Come in."  M's voice states and James walks through seeing M, and another gentleman he doesn't recognise in the office.  "That was quick 007, please have a seat."

"Thank you M."  James said sitting down opposite his boss.  "I was hoping to gain some immediate leave M, a family problem has developed within the last 24 hours, and I have been asked to assist."

"What is the problem?"  M asked.

"Hailey Croft has been grabbed from her home, by suspected members of the Watcher's Council special ops team M."  James answered.  "From what I understand Lara, at the moment is assembling a team to rescue her from the Council, if they do indeed have her or whoever does.  I owe it to Lara and Hailey for their father, to help them with this."

"James I would like you to meet Michael."  M said introducing her guest.  "It seems you are right and the Council has grabbed Lady Hailey Croft, Our information says the grab originated from the Slayer Liaison Department, but we don't know why."

"Is it possible Hailey has been called as a slayer?"  James asked.

"No the current slayer is working her way through Africa chasing a demonic tribe and cleaning up their messes."  M answered.  "That was the first thing we checked, when I heard about the ops team last night."

"Ok then what is going on?"  James asked.

"We don't know and that has me worried."  M answered looking to James nodding and passing over a folder.  "That contains everything we know about the Council and their activities, since MI6 can't officially act on British soil I am afraid that is all I can give you 007."

"Thank you M."  James said standing taking the folder with him and going to leave the office.

"I think Q wished a word before you leave 007."  M said as James left.

"Of course I would like to see him."  James replied getting the hint and left.

"Are you sure that he will succeed in rescuing Young Miss Croft M?"  Michael asked.  "There is an awful lot depending on Miss Croft succeeding in her destiny."

"Yes I know James."  M replied sadly.  "But between James and Lara, I am sure they will be able to scare up enough support, to deal with Travers and his people."

"Of course M."  Michael said disappearing in a flash.

"Be careful James."  M said looking to her office door, hoping her agent would return ok.

Liverpool,

Watcher's Safe House 5,

10:30.

Hailey began to feel like she was coming too, the last thing she remembered was seeing her sister shot down 5 times in the chest, and seeing her die as she felt a dart strike her in the back and then everything went black.  Trying to move, she found herself lying on a bed with her arms and legs chained to the sides of the bed, opening her eyes she found out that she was also naked.

"Ah you are awake, very good."  A male voice said from her left hand side, looking she saw a middle aged gentleman in a suit, with two others in robes either side of him.

"Who are you?"  Hailey stammered out finding her mouth not fully working.

"My name is not important, you will address me as Watcher."  The man in the suit stated.  "As to your next question, you are here because, you are to become my slave and servenant, and serve the will of me and those that I follow."

"Never."  Hailey screamed as she felt like her body was on fire, as it stopped a minute later she collapsed.

"Now, now lets not be hasty shall we."  The Watcher stated.  "We have plenty of time to convinces you, to follow my orders and eventually you will follow my order, or you will die."

"You don't know what you are doing, you have to let me go."  Hailey stated.

"Now what do you mean by that?"  The Watcher demanded.

"The future of the Earth is at risk, I need to leave."  Hailey screamed as she broke out of her chains.

"Stop her!"  The Watcher exclaimed and Hailey was shot down with a tranquiliser strong enough to put a rhino down.

"Well that went well."  Quentin Travers said as he entered the room.

"It is only the beginning with time we will brake her, and this time we will use stronger chains."  The watcher stated.

"Of course it is only the beginning."  Quentin answered.  "And you have done well in your beginning Rupert, and you may continue but make sure to inform her that her family is all dead, that will break her spirit."

"Of course Quentin, I intended on doing that when the time was right."  The watcher stated a.k.a. Rupert Giles answered.  "But do we know what she was talking about with the future of the Earth being at stake?"

"No, but you will find it out for us."  Quentin answered and Giles nodded smiling.

London

Town House,

10:35.

Inside what like a normal town house for central London, was the secure residence of one of the most powerful warriors and wizards, that currently walked the Earth, using the current name Nathaniel though he had used many other names throughout history, always pulling the string from within the background.  Nathaniel had walked the Earth for over 10,000 years, 10,000 years ago he had beaten back the most powerful demon of the time, stopping the summoning of a hell god, but the demon died he had cursed Nathaniel with magic making him an eternal cursed to walk the Earth until the end of the human race.

He was currently in his study reading Shakespeare's Macbeth, one of his favourite plays of all time, while sipping a cup of fresh coffee, wondering what to do for the rest of the day.  When his secured line telephone rung, knowing only a few people knew this number, and only called when they were in desperate need of help he activated the speaker phone.

"Nathaniel it is Hilary, I am in need of your aid."  Hilary said over the speaker.

"What do you need Hilary?"  Nathaniel asked his former student.

"Hailey's gifts were awoken on the night of Summer Solstice as we were expecting, and she seemed ready to begin her quest."  Hilary said.

"So why do you need my help?"  Nathaniel asked.

"The Watcher's Council, struck here last night killing myself and Lara, and took her out of the mansion, one of their special ops teams."  Hilary answered.

"Those god damned fools."  Nathaniel cursed.  "I presume Lara is ok?"

"Yes Lara is fine."  Hilary answered.  "She awakened as a new immortal, though I haven't had chance to explain this to her yet."

"Of course."  Nathaniel answered.  "I will be with you within an hour."

"Thank you old friend."  Hilary said hanging up.

London, Surrey,

The O'Connell Residence.

10:40.

In the study sat Alex O'Connell, his mother Evy, Alex's son Jason, and Evy's brother Jonathan now an immortal, along with their old family friend Indiana Jones.  They were together to remember Rick O'Connell Evy husband and Alex's father, who had died 20 years to this day, destroying Imhotep in latest attempt to regain his body and rule the Earth.

Their butler entered the study, with the phone.

"Lady Lara Croft."  He says passing the phone to Evy,

"Lara how are you?"  Evy asked surprised to here from Lara today.

"Evy, I hate to disturb today of all days, but I need the help of Alex and Jason if you know where they are."  Lara answered.

Evy passed the phone her to son.  "Lara needs your help."

"Lara, what's wrong?"  Alex asked full of concern.

"Hailey's been kidnapped for some unknown reason."  Lara answered.

"Do you know who by?"  Alex asked, Lara went on to explain the situation.  "Ok Lara hang on in there my friend, Jason and me are on our way."

"What's going on dad?"  Jason asked concerned.

"Hailey Croft has been grabbed by the Watcher's Council, some sort of Special Ops team did the dirty work, leaving Hilary and Lara for dead."  Alex answered.  "Lara's recruiting a team, and she wanted both of us Jason."

"When do we leave?"  Jason asked.

"Hope there is room for one more."  Indiana volunteered.  "I have had dealing with the Council before, and I owe them death for their involvement in my past."


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Surrey, England

Croft Manor.

11:20, 23rd June 1994.

Inside Bryce's lab he sat behind his computer, running searches for anything concerning a group called the Watcher's Council, on the internet and the Society of Watcher's database.  The society of Watchers, had existed for over 4,000 years, and were mortal men and women watching immortals and recording their lives so future generations knew what they had done, Bryce was the watcher assigned to watching Hilary, as Hilary knew.

Bryce never could figure out when Hilary learned of the society, or how he had spotted Bryce as his watcher, within a week of him living at the manor, but that wasn't what mattered.  Hilary had warned and threatened Bryce's life, if anything should happen to the girls because of his or the society actions, claiming they were too important to the future.

"What do you have Bryce?"  Hilary asked entering the lab.

"Not much more than you do."  Bryce answered.  "The only solid information on the Council itself, is that information listed in your own chronicles."

"Yes that was what I fear."  Hilary answered.  "So no other immortals have had contact with the Council, that you know of then?"

"A couple in the past, but nothing at all recent and even they could only supply what you gave us."  Bryce answered.  "I take it you will teach Lara?"

"The basics yes, I may contact one of my friends to teach her the more advanced techniques."  Hilary answered and Bryce nodded.  "How is the situation with Horton?"

"Dealt with he is dead."  Bryce answered.

"Good, the bastard deserved it for taking out Darius."  Hilary replied then sensing the use of the magic in the manor, the cocking of a gun.  "Ah it seems my guest has arrived and caught Lara off guard."

In the meantime in the study Lara was pacing, trying to think who else she could call to help, when a man dressed in mage robes appeared behind her, and she instantly drew one of USP 45.

"Who the hell are you?"  Lara demanded.

"My name is Nathaniel, Hilary asked me to come."  Nathaniel replied generating a magic ball of protection.

"Don't do that."  Lara said cocking her gun.

At that moment Hilary walked in examining the scene.

"You can stand down Lara, Nathaniel is here at my call."  Hilary stated, but not seeing Lara totally relax.  "He is a mage Lara, he can help us with rescuing Hailey."

"Fine."  Lara said lowering her gun and holstering it.  "Just don't pop into a room next time ok."

"Sure."  Nathaniel answered extinguishing the magic ball.

"Hilary what is with this headache I get around you?"  Lara asked.  "At first I figured it was just the results the near death experience I had last night, but there is no way I should have survived that alive."

"You didn't Lara, you did die when you were shot 5 times."  Hilary answered sitting in a chair opposite her.  "You Lara are what is called an immortal, someone after they have died the first time who never die permanently heal all wounds within minutes of receiving them, and you will never age another day."

"Oh right like that is real."  Lara exclaimed.

"It is my dear."  Nathaniel commented.

"How would you know?"  Lara demanded.

"Because I have known many immortals in my years."  Nathaniel answered.

"There is no such thing as immortality."  Lara demanded.

"Then how do you explain you being alive after being shot in the chest 5 times Lara?"  Hilary asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know."  Lara exclaimed collapsing her in chair.

"Lara being an immortal can be a gift but it can also be a curse."  Hilary said looking into the girl's eyes he had watched growing up.  "There is only one way for one of us to die Lara, and that is for us to lose our heads.  There are immortals out there who only live to take the heads of other immortals, but there are also some immortals who would rather never take another's head."

"Why would someone want my head?"  Lara asked confused.

"For your power and knowledge, what we call your quickening."  Hilary answered.  "It is all part of the 'Game', there are rules combat may only be one on one, with a bladed weapons mostly swords these days, no fighting on holy ground, and in the end there can only be one."

"Are the rules broken?"  Lara asked.

"Only by those without honour, and even those will never fight on holy ground."  Hilary answered.

"Ok so I have to go around chopping people's head off to survive?"  Lara asked.

Surrey, England

Croft Manor.

15:00, 23rd June 1994.

Lara sat in the kitchen sipping coffee, trying to stay waiting for her cavalry to arrive, before they could rush off and rescue her little sister from the bastards that had taken her from them.  Hearing several cars pulling the driveway, knowing that Nathaniel, Hilary and Bryce were busy trying to find out where the Council had Hailey.

Lara slipped off her stool placing her coffee mug on the top she made her way through the hallway, where she first felt the buzz of an immortal, grasping her head she managed to calm herself.  Reaching the door, she picked out the broadsword, from the umbrella stand knowing this was holy ground she didn't want to be caught off guard but was wondering who of her friends was immortal.

She opened the door keeping the sword out of sight, to find Alex O'Connell, his son Jason and uncle Jonathan standing there, Jonathan nodding to Lara and giving her a flash of sword.

"Thank you for coming so quickly."  Lara said stepping out of the way, placing her sword away in the umbrella stand and moving to shut the door after Jonathan to have the door blocked by a foot, looking out she saw her old favourite professor standing there.  "Indy, what are you doing here?"

"I was with the O'Connells paying my respects, when Alex got the call so we grabbed what we needed and came right over."  Indy said stepping inside allowing Evy O'Connell to be seen.

"Evy…"  Lara said seeing her father's old friend, and had been like a mother to her and Hailey.

"Lara."  Evy said pulling Lara into a hug.  "We will get her back safely child I promise you, and whoever had the never to think about kidnapping her will pay the ultimate price I promise you that."

"I know Evy I know, but she is barely 16, she shouldn't have to deal with this and the rest why her why her?"  Lara asked.

"I don't know but when I do they will pay."  Evy O'Connell swore and Lara nodded.

"Ahmm."  James said from the doorway.

"Uncle James."  Lara said stepping away from Evy and allowing James to enter.  "Thank you for coming so quickly all of you."

"Think nothing of it, it is what a family does."  Indiana stated and the others nodded.

Liverpool,

Watcher's Safe House 5,

16:30.

Quentin sat in a secluded room, watching the computer monitor showing Rupert and the mages trying to break the girl's will, she had lasted longer than even he had expected her too, and longer than any slayer had in the past.  Moments later a servenant, knocked and entered.

"Yes?"  Quentin asked.

"Sir our agent has just reported the eldest Croft lady is alive."  The servenant replied smartly.

"What how?"  Quentin demanded.

"We don't know sir, but it is possible she may know something and is gathering friends to try and rescue her sister."  The servenant answered.

"They can know nothing of us."  Quentin stated but then had a thought.  "But her butler's ancestor worked for the Council, he may have left information concerning us and our operations, this is very disturbing.  Do we know anything of the gathering group?"

"Only that 007 is involved sir."  The servenant reported.

"Then they may know of this location, damn British intelligence don't know when to keep their noses out of things that don't concern them."  Quentin snapped and began pacing.

Minutes later.  "Prepare to evacuate this facility and destroy everything here, then have the place burned down to the ground."  The servenant nodded rushing out and he went over to the intercom.  "We are leaving we may have been compromised, we leave for headquarters bring the girl with us."

"Yes sir."  Giles answered tazering Hailey unconscious.

Surrey, England

Croft Manor.

19:00

Gathered in the study the group where trying to figure out where the Watcher's Council, would have taken Hailey, thanks to the information provide by James, Nathaniel & Hilary, they pretty much had it down to six locations.

"What about a scrying spell?"  Evy asked.

"Could work."  Nathaniel comment.  "But it wouldn't give us a precise location, & several of these locations are close together, so it may just give us an area."

"But then we could use a local map to get a precise location."  Bryce suggested.

"Very good idea."  Nathaniel answered.

Minutes later they knew they were looking at the safe house in Liverpool by the docks.

"Ok people arm up."  Lara replied activating a switch & the shelves full of books disappeared displaying weapons, taking her shotgun, & set of throwing knives along with plenty of ammo.  "Bryce you'll be driving ok, we need someone to remain in the van to aid our escape."

"& I'll be staying here."  Evy replied "Waiting for your return."

"Thanks Evy."  Lara said smiling.  "Ok people lets move out."

Liverpool,

Watcher's Safe House 5,

00:00

A van pulled up just down the street, where they could see the fire service dealing with the remains of the house.

"It's gone."  Lara stated and the others in the van nodded.

Having spent most of the afternoon discussing and planning, they had discovered thanks to information provide by Nathaniel and James respectively that this was the most likely location where Hailey was, and Nathaniel had performed a scrying spell and confirmed Hailey had been there.

"Ok so what do we now?"  Jason asked.

"We go back to the beginning and start again."  James answered.

"Do we even know if they were here?"  Jonathan asked.

"She was here I can assure you of that."  Nathaniel answered.

"So where is she now?"  Jonathan asked.

"I don't know, where ever she is, they are protecting her with high level magic, beyond my skills to break here at this location."  Nathaniel answered.  "If I had to guess I would believe Watcher's Council headquarter, but not even I know where that is."

"I do."  Hilary volunteered.  "But we will need more help to get in though."

"Back to the manor to start planning again then."  Lara replied as Bryce turned the van back around and they left.

Location Unknown,

Dreamscape,

Stonehenge,

Hailey found herself on the Stonehenge surrounded by white, no remembering what Cal'endranen told, it was a dreamscape created to this form to make it easier for her for the moment.  Looking around she couldn't see her teacher for the moment, so she decided to sit on the altar and mediate until her teacher arrived.

Moments after she entered her mediation Cal'endranen appeared floating in front of her, watching as her student developed her mental training, she wished with all her heart that this task was someone else, and not forced upon a child, even a child engineered for the role.

"But we have no choice Cal'en."  Michael said appearing besides her.  "You know what happened because she wasn't here, we cannot let the demons regain control of the Earth, as it is the darkness is spreading through the galaxy, if demons control Earth there will be nothing we can do."

"I now but why does she have to suffer before she even begins her quest?"  Cal'endranen asked.

"It is not of us to say even I don't see everything, but there are those planning on her rescue."  Michael answered.

"Who, her family is dead."  Cal'endranen answered.

"But they are not, Lara is now an immortal."  Michael answered

"So what do I do?"  Cal'endranen asked.

"Keep helping her prepare and what until she is rescued."  Michael answered vanishing.

"It is time to begin your training apprentice."  Cal'endranen said awakening Hailey from her trance.

"Wouldn't it be more important to help me escape my captors?"  Hailey asked worried.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Surrey, England

Croft Manor.

08:00 24th June 1994.

The team were gathered and spread out through the kitchen, sipping coffee and eating toast, having arrived back here a couple of hours ago, they had taken the chance to wash and get a change of clothes. 

"Ok so what is the plan?"  Jason asked.

"We need to confirm Hailey has been taken to the Headquarters."  Lara answered and the other's nodded looking to Nathaniel.  "Nathaniel could you scry for her again?"

"If she is in Watcher's Council headquarters, I won't be able to find her."  Nathaniel replied.  "But then you figured that didn't you, and this is a way of knowing where she is or not?"

"Good now what do we know about the headquarters?"  Lara asked.

"Three storey mansion on the edge of London, that houses most of the offices of the Council, but their security measures appear to be normal, they are anything but, everything is mystically guarded and it would take a lot to get past."  Hilary answered.

"Ok what about Hailey where will she be held?"  Evy asked.

"In the mansion sublevels most probably."  Nathaniel answered.  "There are five levels beneath the mansion that deal with the Council's more darker agendas and storage facilities for things that should never exist and never see the light of day."

"What about entry?"  Alex asked.

"We can teleport into the mansion, there maybe a few rooms we won't be able to teleport into, including the council's main chamber, also the subs levels will be blocked."  Hilary answered.  "I would suggest three teams, one per floor of the mansion clear it first, and then clear the sub levels afterwards."

"Doing that we run the risk of them killing Hailey before we get to her."  Lara answered.  "Are you three sure there is no way to port into the sublevels?"

"Actually there I can help."  A dark skinned man dressed in a suit wearing an eye patch said followed by two women and another man entering the study having quite a few weapons drawn on the them.

Lara felt a buzz from one of the woman, and something like a buzz from the other man, looking to Hilary who just smiled and nodded, she shrugged pulling one of her 45's close.

"And who would you be?"  Lara asked levelling her two USP 45 of the lead man.

"Colonel Nick Fury Lara, I called him."  Hilary answered.

"Ok Colonel what is your interest in this?"  Lara asked as they all lowered their weapons having had one of their own vouch for him.

"I am the director of Strategic Hazards Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, we call ourselves S.H.I.E.L.D."  Nick replied.  "Our job is to deal with threats to the security of the world, against terrorism, invasions and demonic activity, the Watcher's Council has been under surveillance by us for quite sometime."

"So why have you never struck at them before?"  James asked.

"Never enough evidence to connect them to any crime, also we cannot find all the holdings of the Council, we are pretty sure they have secured locations all over the world but we don't know where."  One of the females with the Colonel replied.

"Who are your friends Colonel?"  Alex asked.

"Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and this is Elizabeth Cryer."  Nick answered pulling a folder out and passing it over.  "That contains direct plans of the Watcher's Council headquarters, including how best to enter the sub levels."

"Ok, what do you want in return?"  Indiana asked.

"A copy of their database concerning demons etc."  Nick answered.  "I figure you won't want anyone else getting hold of what's in the vaults, but I don't think you would have a problem with sharing the demonic database do you?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, but we will want to check it first, make sure there is nothing that can harm anyone we know."  Nathaniel replied.

"We aren't going to use it for that, we are just trying to get a handle on the demonic world."  Natasha stated.

"And we understand that, but are you saying there isn't someone who could use for their own purposes, within S.H.I.E.LD or those you report too."  Lara asked but none of the four commented.  "You want anything else Fury?"

"Thought you could use these four, plus the ops teams I have prepping in London for this rescue."  Nick replied.

"Would be helpful."  Lara commented.  "Don't suppose we could swing thermal imaging as well could we."

"I'll look into it."  Nick replied teleporting out

London, England,

Watcher Council Headquarter, Location Unknown (Mystically hidden).

08:40

Quentin Travers stood before the Council, not as a member but as the head of the Slayer Liaison Department, to explain his action over the last 24 hours.

"So you brought the subject here?"  Jacque demanded.

"Sir I believed as it has been shown we were to be raid, by unknown parties who knew of all the safe house locations, but only knew the headquarters was somewhere in London."  Quentin answered.  "I believed this fact, combined with that there would be no way for them to determine our exact location, our best option sir."

"Yes well that may well be, but you should have consulted the Council."  Liam demanded.

"Maybe I should have consulted the Council, but by the time a decision was made we may have been hit, and have lost the target back to the enemy."  Travers snapped.

"Yes well there is nothing else can be done for now."  Jacque replied.  "How does the conversion progress?"

"She is a very stubborn subject, who seems to regain all her strength when she loses conscious, but with Mr Giles working her over physically and mentally 24 hours a day, we will have her broken and working for us very soon."  Travers answered.

"Very well."  Liam answered.  "But we may wish to think about moving her to our American facility, that way preventing anyone from finding her at all."

"That may bare thought, I am wanting to have the security over there evaluated, I have just received reports that two of their subjects of their projects have recently escaped, and I wish someone to go over and fully evaluate their security measures."  Jacque answered.

"Who do you wish to go?"  Lady Cassandra asked.

"For the moment I am not sure."  Jacque replied.  "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone except Lady Cassandra left.

"Yes what is it Cassandra?"  Jacque asked seriously.

"Yes are no longer safe here the subject will be rescued."  Lady Cassandra stated.  "To interfere is to bring the rafe of powerful people down onto us, we would not survive, let the subject escape and escape with the Council."

Then Cassandra just disappeared.

"Interesting."  Jacque said thoughtfully.  "Very interesting,"

Surrey, England

Croft Manor.

14:00

Having been planning all day with the help of the people left by Fury, Lara and the others were pretty sure they had a solid plan of action, they would be split up into strike teams.  Each team would hit a different section of the mansion for different reasons, ranging from getting Hailey and getting out, to finding and securing the vault and mainframe to attempting to catch anyone on the Council's itself.  Though they knew this very unlikely as the Ruling Council would leave once the raid started until their forces secured the mansion, they just hoped to catch a straggler.

The team for Hailey were Hilary, Bryce, Elizabeth, and two special ops soldiers, while Lara had wanted to go with them she knew she would be better suited dealing with the vault, Nathaniel, Jonathan and three ops soldiers.  The team hitting the Council would be Alex and Jason O'Connell, Indiana Jones, James Bond and Natasha Romanoff, the rest would be sweeping through the building cleaning out holdings of Watcher's and their records.

"Ok teams we will be using an old mansion near the headquarters, as our staging area."  Nathaniel stated.  "I already sent the ops unit and S.H.I.E.L.D personnel ahead of us, to secure the premises and await our arrival."

"Ok why the separation?"  Bryce asked concerned.

"Do we completely trust this group?"  Lara asked.

"I served with Fury in World War 2, him and his howlers, were well known for doing whatever it took to complete the mission."  Hilary answered.  "And from what I understand it that is how S.H.I.E.L.D operates, I think they will be straight with us in this raid and I trust Fury it is the people he reports to I am not sure about."

"So we trust Fury and those he has provide us with, but not the people he may report too."  Alex said and the others nodded.  "Ok so what are we going to do about it, we can't do this raid without them or their support, and I don't like the idea of not giving them the database either, if they are willing to support us in this private action I think we owe that to them."

"Agreed."  Nathaniel answered and everyone nodded.  "Ok people lets get ready I can open a portal to nearby the mansion, it should be secluded enough to allow us to exit without being spotted.

The group began picking up their weapons and equipment, with Lara taking her pistols, shotgun and MP5 assault rifle with silencer, seeing that she and Hilary were alone.

"Hilary one of the woman is an immortal yes?"  Lara asked.

"Yes Natasha, an old associate of mine, she won't be a problem."  Hilary answered.

"What about the man I can feel something, almost like the buzz of one of us, but not quite there."  Lara replied and Hilary nodded.  "What does that mean?"

"That he will be one of us when he dies his first death, he is what you used to before you died."  Hilary answered and Lara nodded and they both walked out of the study.

London,

Abandon Mansion, Operation Staging Area.

14:30.

Natasha and Clint sat in the lounge area, on a couple of un-ended boxes, the rest spread out through the mansion some on watch for anyone approaching, the others either resting or cleaning their weapons.

"I don't like this Natasha."  Clint commented sipping his soda.

"What don't you like Hawkeye, I thought you were all go for taking down scum like these watchers."  Natasha answered.

"No I have no problem with that, it the fact the colonel has us reporting to outsiders, and letting them run the mission as well."  Clint answered.  "Not that some of them aren't good at what they do, but this should be handle by us internally, hell we didn't even bother to complete a full background check on the lead parties."

"I know what you mean but the Colonel believes in them, and trusts them to do the right thing."  Natasha replied.  "Besides we are here to make sure they do the right thing, and pick-up the pieces when they go wrong and they will go wrong, this group has no organisation no leadership."

"Yes well I don't think this group has been gathered before this."  Clint replied.  "I think they were all gathered for the purposes of rescuing the young girl, and they all were able to contribute something to make them useful enough to be called upon for this."

"We have incoming,"  A male voice said over the walkie talkie.

"Identify."  Natasha stated grabbing her two 45 as Clint grabbed his bow.

"Looks like our 'friends' are arriving."  Elizabeth answered.

"Good."  Natasha replied holstering both her 45.

Standing with Clint still carrying his bow, with a sash of different arrows strapped across his back, they walked out of the lounge moving to the front of the mansion to greet their guests.  By the time they reach the front door of the mansion Clint had secured his bow across his back, as they opened the doors to be greeted by Hilary Lara and Nathaniel with the others behind them.

"Welcome."  Natasha said allowing them to enter then to her throat mike.  "Sentries remain in place, everyone else gather in the lounge for briefing."

Lara glanced at her in surprise.

"We don't want anyone finding us un-prepared Lady Croft."  Natasha commented.

"No it's not a problem."  Lara answered smiling.  "Just surprised that is all."

"We always have sentries watching every angle, when we have a base of operation."  Clint answered.  "Standard operating procedure, along with an every 5 minute check in, it helps to keep us live and in business."

"What do you have planned?"  Natasha asked as they entered the lounge.

"Three assault teams going after the council, the vaults and my sister stacked with our specialists and your people, and the rest performing roaming patrols to pick-up stragglers."  Lara answered.

"A well thought out plan."  Clint replied.  "We would like to stack the specialist teams, with our special ops troops, they are fully trained for black ops and may spot something you don't."

"Already accounted for, excluding the Council raid the other two teams have ops troops, and we would like Natasha on the council raid."  Hilary answered and Clint nodded.  "With yourself and Miss Cryer leading the roaming teams."

"When do we strike?"  Natasha asked.

"Sunset."  Nathaniel answered smiling.

London, England,

Watcher Council Headquarter, Location Unknown (Mystically hidden).

08:40

Travers sat in his office reviewing the reports for the last few days, when Rupert Giles entered looking rather tired and exhausted.

"How goes the interrogation Ripper old friend?"  Travers asked sitting back in his chair.

"Very damn slowly, every time I think I am getting close to breaking her, she passes out and when she recovers she is back where she started."  Giles reported.  "I wish we could intuit a mystical block, but that would interfere with the work, I wish it was the old days when you could torture someone into obeying you."

"I know what you mean, but there are modern methods you may wish to try."  Travers said smiling, when alarms sounded all around them.

"What the hell is that?"  Giles demanded.

"We are being invaded."  Travers replied in shock.

"Shit who by?"  Giles demanded.  "You don't think it someone trying to rescue my subject do you?"

"Possibly, but they shouldn't have been able to do this, no one knows the location here apart from those deadly loyal to the Council."  Travers replied.

"What do we do?"  Giles demanded.

"Leave while we can."  Travers replied casting a teleportation spell.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

London, England,

Watcher Council Headquarter, Location Unknown (Mystically hidden).

21:59 24th June 1994.

The two mages stood watching and protecting the subject, their orders from Watcher Giles was to prevent her sleep and her escape, apart from that whatever they did to her was up to them, as long as they didn't kill or seriously harm her.  They were both thinking about the fun they would have with her tonight, when a group of 5 individuals teleported into the room, and before they could do anything they were shot in the heart dying before they could come up with an answer.

With Elizabeth and the two SHIELD operatives guarding their backs, Hilary and Bryce slowly approached where Hailey was tied up to a table, with her eyes wide open but a glossy look in them indicating some form of spell.

"Those bloody bastards."  Hilary cursed cutting the ropes holding down.  "Those fucking bloody bastards, they will pay for this I-"

He was cut off as Hailey's arm shot up grabbing him by his throat.

"You bastards I would rather die than serve you bastard."  Hailey screamed.  "Trying to make me think my family would rescue me, you already told me they were dead, or do you think I am stupid.  Now you will let me go, and I will think about leaving you alive."

"No Hailey it's Hilary and Bryce."  Bryce said trying to pull Hailey off Hilary.  "We aren't here to hurt you, we are here with Lara to rescue you, from these bastards."

"No Lara dead, saw her die."  Hailey stated.  "Therefore you can't be Hilary or Bryce because, they would both know my sister is dead therefore you lie."

Calm down Hailey, and look at them 'Properly', use what I have taught you..  Cal'endranen voice whispered in her mind and Hailey looked seeing no illusion this really was Hilary and Bryce.  See it is them here to rescue you.

"What about Lara?"  Hailey asked.

"Looking through the vaults here."  Bryce answered.

"She is alive."  Hailey asked and Bryce nodded.  "But I saw her die, she was shot five times in the chest."

"I will explain later Hailey, but she is alive I promise you."  Hilary answered.  "For now we need to get you out of here, to get you safely home and wait for the others to come home."

"No!"  Hailey said trying to stand, but not finding to be able to stand on her feet, but not finding her balance.  "I need your help, I need to see Lara for myself Cal'en."

I can help but it will only be temporary, you will need to rest afterwards.  Cal'endranen answered mentally.

"Do it."  Hailey said feeling a burst of energy and strength, regaining her balance.  "Ok lets go see my sister."

"Hailey are you sure?"  Hilary asked shocked seeing Hailey walking straight.

"Yes I need to see Lara."  Hailey stated.

In the meantime a few minutes earlier, outside the vaults guarded by four ex-members of the SAS, dressed in suits carrying fighting sticks and 45 automatic pistols.  They were sat around a table playing poker, though they seemed relaxed they were permanently on guard, ready for anything or at least they thought they were.

Seconds later 6 soldiers teleported into the room.

"What the hell?"  The lead guard demanded reaching for his 45, but found blood on his chest, then realising he was dead.

The others looking at their leader dropped their guns and sticks.

"Watch them, they try anything shot them dead."  Lara stated looking to the SHIELD operatives who nodded levelling their guns on the guards.  "Nathaniel, Jonathan can you get us into there."

"Possibly."  Nathaniel commented.  "Be easier if we had one of them though."

Lara turned to the guards.  "Ok which one of you wants to help us?"

A middle guard made to move stand but another one blocked them.

"Don't."  The new leader stated.  "They can't get in without our help, and the security forces will be here soon, they won't get out of here alive and we help them and the council will kill us."

"No they won't."  Nathaniel said shooting him dead.  "You help us or you die."

"No way you wouldn't dare, us being alive is all the guarantee that the Council, will just kill you not torture you."  Another guard stated dying moments later.

"As you don't seem to have caught on here, we don't give a damn about this supposed Council, if we do this right the Council won't survive and will all be dead before we leave."  Jonathan answered.  "So if you want to live to see another day, tell us what we want to know and we may consider letting you live."

"You won't let us live anyway, so why should we let you live."  Another guard stated.  "So screw-"  He died instantly.

"Anyone else got anything to say?"  Nathaniel asked pointing his smoking gun.

"Here."  The last guard said passing over the security card from one of the others.  "I don't have security clearance to open the vault though, you need a retinal scan and palm print from one of them."

"What is your name?"  Lara asked.

"James Clarence, ma'am."  The remaining guard answered.

"Why do you work here James?"  Jonathan asked.

"Dis-honourably discharged from the SAS, I failed to follow orders in taking following my team into a slaughter."  James answered.  "This was the only job, I could get."

Lara used the security guard card and retinal scanned, using the leader's eyes and palm scanned to open it, then dropping his body onto the floor not caring about him.  Looking around inside the vaults, she saw everything stored in cabinets, storage lockers while being on show, she noticed quite a lot of things she couldn't identify.

"Nathaniel what do we have here?"  Lara asked seriously.

"Some amazing weapons and some things, that shouldn't be allowed to see the light of day."  Nathaniel replied looking over the contents, of the vault.  "I don't know what we are going to do with half this stuff, and the other we need to destroy before anyone else could, get hold of it they could quite easily destroy the world with it."

"Lara you clear?"  Hilary asked over the voice-mike.

"Yep, we are in the vault."  Lara answered.  "How is Hailey?"

"Coming down to see you."  Hilary answered.

"Don't get her out of here."  Lara stated.

"She insists on coming to see you."  Hilary said seriously.

Inside his private chambers, Jacque was pondering over the situation concerning the American Project, it had had very good results and the subject had been proved to be the one the prophecy referred too.  But now with the escape the entire project would be in danger, especially if the subject was able to make contact, with certain agencies and prove what they had done to him, it would make things very difficult for himself and for those he worked for.

Moments later a cloaked individual appeared in front of him, and he feel to his knees.

"My lord, why are you visiting me here?"  Jacque asked.

"It has come to my attention that you have abstained one Hailey Croft, is this true?"  The individual demanded.

"Yes my Lord."  Jacque answered respectfully.

"What do you intend for her?"  The individual demanded.

"Conversion my lord."  Jacque answered.

"She is too dangerous for that eliminate her."  The individual said then disappearing.

Jacque unsure what to make of that, but knowing not to listen to order 'they' gave would mean powerful and painful death, he just hoped that Travers would obey the Orders he gave.  Making his way towards the Council chambers, he heard the sounds of gun fire coming from within.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck is going on?"  Jacque demanded.

"The mansion is being assaulted."  Lady Cassandra said stepping from the shadows.

"What who would dare?"  Jacque demanded.

"Lady Croft and her friends."  Lady Cassandra answered.

"How?"  Jacque demanded ducking into shadows, as a patrol team came close to them.  "What do we need to do now, I have been ordered to terminate our subject."

"We cannot do that now, by now she has been rescued."  Lady Cassandra answered.  "I suggest we leave and set the self destruction hopefully this will terminate those infidels here."

"Excellent suggestion."  Jacque replied entering his private chambers.

Both himself and Cassandra then entered the secure teleportation room, teleporting out of the headquarters to a secure location, nowhere near their old headquarters.

Five minutes before inside the Council chambers, a semi council were meeting to discuss their current operations in the middle east, they had controlling interest in a child smuggling operation there for their superiors, as well as aiding terrorists in the area.

"How do our Arab allies work for the moment?"  Liam asked.

"They are happy with what we supplied them with sir."  Charles Raymond answered, as the Council rep in Iraq.  "Though there is talk of a some form of new group supplying terrorists, and they are getting interested as they have no clauses for their immediate aid."

"Do we know who?"  Liam asked.

"No-"  Charles was cut off with being shot twice in the chest.

"Who would dare?"  Liam demanded, as the screen went black.

"My name is Mr Morden, that is all you need to know, well that and stay out of the terrorist business."  A male voice answered.  "That and you have feds raiding you."

"What?"  Liam demanded.

Moments later a group entered the chamber blasting their way in and through, the members leaving no one alive.

"Thank you for removing my competition."  Mr Morden stated signing off.

"Ok who the hell was that?"  Alex demanded.

"I don't know."  Indiana answered.

Meanwhile at the vault Hailey made her way through the door, seeing half a dozen men and women, then spotting her sister standing looking inside a cabinet.  She smiled as she saw the weapons lying around the room, she recognised Jonathan Cranmore brother to Evy O'Connell, but the rest of them she couldn't recognise, though she recognised the signs of specials forces soldiers among three of them.

"Lara."  Hailey called out.

"Hailey."  Lara rushed over grabbing her sister and hugging her.  "How are you sis, I didn't think I would see you on your feet let alone seeking me out, so what are you doing here."

"Had some help from my friend."  Hailey said accepting the crystal from Lara.  "Thanks for bring her."

"That's ok, but I think this may interest you."  Lara said turning around showing the case.

It contained a long bladed strange knife, two boot knives and another crystal.

"Oh wow!"  Hailey exclaimed opening the case, and examining the crystal.  "Watch me for a while I am going to join this with Cal'en in the dreaming, and keep those knives as well."

Lara nodded as Hailey slipped the crystal on falling into a dreaming state.

"What's going on with your sister?"  Nathaniel asked then seeing the crystal.  "Are those the Ashraca crystals?"

"Yes I think that is what Hailey calls them."  Lara answered.

"You should have said something."  Nathaniel said leaning down over Hailey's form.  "Whose souls does she have in there with her, at the moment?"

"I don't know."  Lara answered.  "What do you mean?"

"Has she mentioned any names?"  Nathaniel asked examining Hailey's form.  "The crystals contain souls of ancient warriors, there are nine all together, she should have meet two of them before to have received the crystal."

"She only got the second crystal just now."  Lara answered.

"Do you know who the first belongs too."  Nathaniel asked.

"I think the name Cal'en was mention, but I couldn't be sure what the name is."  Lara answered.

"Cal'endranen, that would make sense she is the first."  Nathaniel answered.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Location Unknown,

Dreamscape,

Stonehenge.

Hailey smiled seeing Cal'endranen sitting on a altar stone, but was also accompanied by another a male sitting, on another altar stone dressed in the same robes Cal'endranen, with blue hair but holding an axe where Cal'endranen held a katanna.

"Hello Cal'en."  Hailey said smiling.

"Bearer Hailey."  Cal'en said rising from her altar.

"Who is your friend Cal'en?"  Hailey asked.

"I am Mor'gadranen."  The male said rising from his chair.

"I greet you."  Hailey said offering her arm in a warrior's greeting to have Mor'ga to grasp her arm.  "May I ask where your crystal had been located before the Council gained it."

"Who is this Council?"  Mor'gadranen asked seriously.

"The Watcher's Council sir."  Hailey answered but Mor'ga still didn't like he knew what the Council was.  "Have you ever heard of a champion known as the Vampire Slayer?"

"No that means nothing to me."  Mor'ga answered.

"The vampire slayer is one girl chosen into every generation, blessed with the skills and strengths to hunt and kill vampires."  Hailey replied but Mor'ga still didn't look like she recognised this.  "Ok, where was your crystal left, in whose protection was your crystal left?"

"The African plains."  Mor'ga answered.

"One less place for us to less to look in."  Cal'en stated.

London, England,

Watcher Council Headquarter, Location Unknown (Mystically hidden).

23:59 24th June 1994.

The vault was in the process of being cleared out, when Hailey re-awoke, finding one of the men that had been here with her sister, watching over her as the vault was being emptied.

"Who are you?"  Hailey asked sitting up.

"My original name was Nath'an'ielle."  Nathaniel answered.  "But these days I go by Nathaniel, so you are on the Quest for the Ashraca crystal, I know you have Cal'en within you now, but who is the second, Tog'acdranen, Mo'cradranen, Mor'gadranen, I don't know any of the others names though."

"Mor'gadranen."  Hailey answered.

"So the Council found the temple in the African Planes then."  Nathaniel answered.

"What is going on here?"  Hailey asked looking around her.

"We are clearing out the vaults then taking them, to Croft Manor where we can see what needs to be done with them."  Lara answered.  "Are you ok sis?"

"Been better thanks."  Hailey replied.  "What I want is my bed for at least 24 hours."

"Yes well that will come."  Lara answered.  "Now you rest while, we finish clearing out here."

"Thanks."  Hailey replied looking around to where the crystal had been.  "Where are the short sword and boot knives?"

"Here."  Lara said pulling up a case placing it in front of her sister.  "Why you interested in them?"

"I don't know but I feel they are important."  Hailey replied opening the case.

The dragon blade.  Cal'en said in awe.

The Light and Dark daggers.  Mor'ga answered.

"What?"  Hailey asked confused.

Think what you want to ask us?  Mor'ga replied.  Have you not taught her that yet Cal'en?

We have only just begun our training, she only received the crystal the night before she was kidnapped.  Cal'en answered back smartly.

Excuse me I am here you know.  Hailey remarked then noticing Nathaniel and Lara starring at her.  "I am talking with Cal'en and Mor'ga, in my mind."

Lara stared at her but Nathaniel nodded.

What are these knives and sword?  Hailey asked.

The daggers were forged by the last of the original Anla-Shok, as weapons to be used against the demons, together they can kill anything up to the first circle of demons.  Mor'ga replied.

First circle?  Hailey asked.

Demons come in 9 circles, 9 being the lowest the leakiest, 1 being the toughest, those that are called the old ones now, are from the 3rd, 2nd and 1st circle demons.  Nathaniel replied telepathically.

"Ok so you can?"  Hailey asked and Nathaniel nodded.

"What?"  Lara asked confused.

"She is learning of the nine circles of demons."  Nathaniel replied.

Ok so the knives are amazing.  Hailey answered.  But what of the sword?

Forged from the mothers of the first dragon to die on Earth.  Cal'en answered.  The power of the sword is able to challenge and defeat hell gods, and any anything else up to Seraphims, the three of them combined make a very dangerous potential, no man can be allowed to hold them together.

So keep the knives together but separate from the sword.  Hailey answered.

Yes exactly.  Mor'ga and Cal'en said in agreement.

Ok, what about other weapons?  Hailey asked.

"There are others including what was known as Excalibur."  Nathaniel answered.

"What about Excalibur the sword, Camelot and King Arthur are a myth."  Lara answered.

"Not as much as you think."  Nathaniel replied.

Hailey closed the case figuring she would figure out to do with them later.  "Besides I think someone promised me a lift home, so I can finally go to bed."

"I will transport you both."  Nathaniel said smiling.

                      ****

New York City, New York

North American Illuminati Headquarters.

00:10, 25th June 1994.

Jacque LaFront the current head of the Watcher's Council, stood before his superiors the nine members of the ruling Council of the Illuminati concerning the loss of the child and headquarters.  Jacque was sure he and the Ruling Council would be killed and replaced, he knew there was no chance of him surviving but he hoped the information of Charles Raymond's death and his killer, would mean a quick death.

"I submit myself before the Council for their decision."  Jacque said kneeling before the nine members.  "I failed in killing the child as I was told, and I lost this Council the Watcher's Councils headquarters, and all that was contained within it."

"With the Council headquarter's failure you are dead you know this, why do you come before us?"  The first member asked.

"I come to plead for quick death for myself, and to give the Council a chance of survival, and to succeed where I failed."  Jacque replied.  "I offer information of Charles Raymond's death, one of my people were speaking with him before Charles's died."

"What do you know?"  Another member asked.

"Charles informed Liam that another group was muscling in, offering the same or better aid to terrorist groups, with less cost to the terrorist that is all he could tell us before he was killed."  Jacque answered.

"We know all of this from his reports."  Another member stated.

"But do you have name for the killer of Charles?"  Jacque asked seriously.  "I have a single name with a middle eastern ascent, the name being Mr Morden."

"Yes that is new."  The leader of the council stated.  "Kill him instantly."

Another member shot Jacque twice in the head.

"Tell Mr Travers he is now the head of the Watcher's Council, and tell him that retrieving everything that is taken, is a top priority along with killing the Crofts are the top priority."  The leader stated.  "Send in our American representatives, and they can explain how they lost a most valuable asset of our and how he was allowed to escape."

"Yes sir."  The guards replied as two cleaners removed the body.

Surrey, England,

Croft Manor,

00:15

Nathaniel, Hailey and Lara appeared in the study, Hailey collapsed into one of the leather chairs, half falling asleep as the energy boost Cal'en had given her began to ware off, and her body needed rest to re-cooperate.

"Are you ok Hai?"  Lara asked worried about her sister.

"It's just starting to catch up on me, I need to get to bed soon."  Hailey answered.

"Agreed."  Nathaniel answered.  "But we need to discuss this quest of yours?"

"What about it?"  Hailey asked confused.

"Ok first thing first, where did you come from?"  Nathaniel asked.

"2255."   Hailey answered.

"How did you get here?"  Nathaniel asked.

"Her mother came back through a portal, before giving birth to Hailey."  Lara answered.

"What happened to your mother?"  Nathaniel asked.

"Died after giving birth to her."  Lara answered.

"What do you know about the crystal?"  Nathaniel asked.

"The Ashraca crystal was split into 9 parts, and hidden across the world to prevent it's powers and knowledge, from falling into the wrong hands."  Hailey replied relaying what Cal'en and Mor'ga told her.  "The crystal will allow the Anla-Shok access to the supplies of the old, equipping us to be able to fight the coming invasion."

"What invasion?"  Lara asked not having heard of this.

"The demons that once ruled this Earth are now returning."  Nathaniel replied.  "Prophecy has foretold their return for a long time, it is unlikely that this can be stopped, that is what happened in Hailey's time, but no one was prepared enough to fight.  There are very few of us trained and with enough knowledge, to know what is coming and to be prepared to face it when it comes."

"So what do we do?"  Lara asked.

"Finding the crystal is the most important thing for the moment."  Hailey answered.  "After that we need to deal with the Anla-Shok, and organise the hunters of the world into one organisation, organise the hunting teams, form the army needed for what is coming.  Nathaniel what do you know of the current state of the Anla-Shok?"

"Not ready or capable of being any kind of army, they have lost their way forgotten the all codes, they care more for surviving than fighting, there has been no new blood for at least one generation, they are just the old families, playing nice."  Nathaniel replied and Hailey nodded sadly.  "There are those in the ranks that would act, if they were given the right opportunity, if they had help they could become the beginning, but only the beginning."

"So we need to start recruiting then, form a new order from the ashes of the old one."  Hailey replied and Nathaniel nodded.  "We are going to need leaders and soldiers for this, and I ain't going to have any immediate time, cause once I have recovered and covered some basic training I am leaving on this quest."

"Are you asking?"  Nathaniel asked not asking the question.

"Yes I am asking while you?"  Hailey asked seriously.

"I would be honoured."  Nathaniel replied smiling.  "On the condition, that you let me help you with the Quest, and that you call if you ever need help."

"I will."  Hailey replied yawning.  "And with that I am going to bed, can you two take care of the rest of it?"

"Of course go rest."  Lara replied watching her sister head to her bedroom.

"It won't be easy you know."  Nathaniel replied also watching Hailey.

"What won't be easy?"  Lara asked dreading the answer.

"What has been set in front of her is something I would have never wished on my worst enemy, if I had known what was going on I would have taken the crystal before she bonded with it."  Nathaniel replied.  "But that is too late now."

"She won't go it alone."  Lara stated and Nathaniel nodded.  "I promise you that."

"She never was alone, but will she realise that."  Nathaniel commented.

London Dock, London,

MI6 Headquarters

10:05.

James walked through into M's outer office, seeing Moneypenny there typing up a report.

"Morning Moneypenny."  James said smiling.

"Good morning James is your business finished?"  Moneypenny asked looking up from her computer.

"Yep, Hailey is safe & sound at home at Croft Manor."  James replied.  "Is M available I was hoping to report our results to her."

"Come in 007."  M called out from her office.

James shrugged & entered M's office to find her sitting with another man dressed in a suit, both of whom smiled to James.

"Please take a seat 007."  M said indicating to the chair in front of her desk.  "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you ma'am, it is a little early for me."  James replied jokingly.

"Right."  M said in return then turning to her guest.  "007 I would like you meet Lord Andrew Tanner, director of the Paranormal Services Group, attached to MI5, him & his people are charged to with dealing with paranormal threats to this nation.  Lord Tanner please meet 007, though I don't like to admit it often he is my best agent, & also can report on the raids, you came here to discuss with me."

"What is your involvement in the raid on Watcher's Council headquarter may I ask?"  Lord Tanner asked seriously.

"They had kidnapped & threaten my goddaughter Lord Tanner, Lady Hailey Croft several days ago & Lady Lara Croft asked for my help in rescuing her sister."  James replied smartly.  "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all, we have had our eyes on the Council for sometime, but we have never had any solid information, to be able to connect them to any criminal activity."  Lord Tanner replied & James nodded.  "We have tried on several occasion to send agents undercover, but they have always been returned to us dead.  No 007 you did what me & my people weren't able to do, & now hopefully the council will no longer be a threat to anyone."

"I wish that could be true Lord Tanner, but the ruling council were able to escape before we could get to them, & we have no idea where they have got too."  James replied.  "Although we were able to gain 2 important piece of information, the Council was funded by the Illuminati, & they were the ones representing the Illuminati in the middle east terrorist activities."

"Well that is useful information, but again it is nothing we didn't already suspect."  Lord Tanner replied.  "I don't suppose you were able to gain any information from their databases where you?"

"Quite a bit actually, I will have our people send the information onto you, once we have received it."  James replied & Lord Tanner nodded disappearing.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

America, Location Unknown,

New Watcher's Council Headquarters.

09:00 27th June 1994.

Quentin Travers was sat behind his desk inside his personnel chambers, he had spent the last two days sorting through the remaining members, removing any of those loyal to Jacque LaFront, removing any threats they could make to himself.  This include promoting Rupert Giles to his old position, and bringing other people he trusted into the remaining open positions of the Ruling Council, leaving only Liam Kincaid and Lady Cassandra Lawron from the old council.

At the moment Rupert, Liam and his new head of security Richard Longstorm, were gathered for a meeting to discuss their current operations.

"Our orders are to remove the Crofts before they can become more of a threat to us, and the agenda we follow from the ruling council."  Quentin said and the others nodded.  "I also wish to obtain, everything that was stolen from our vaults of our headquarters."

"Agreed."  Lady Cassandra answered.

"I will have two teams prep and ready to go."  Richard stated and Quentin nodded dismissing him.

"Rupert contact the Order of Terraka, and have them put a contract on standby."  Quentin replied when Richard had left the office.

"Don't you trust Richard's people to complete the job?"  Giles asked surprised.

"I merely don't wish to be disappointed, and have nothing else to fall back on."  Quentin replied smiling.

The Heli-Carrier Headquarters of the Strategic Hazards Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (S.H.I.E.L.D)Location classified1107 Hours EST 

Nick Fury sat behind his desk puffing on his cigar, and tugging his tie loss and undoing his collar, as he began to examine the reports he had received today, they indicated terrorism was again on the rise, though there seemed to be a war being fought between two factions.  He knew who controlled one of the factions, was someone sponsored by the Illuminati, but it was the other group that caused him worry.

The other group was something new, but they could find nothing to identify who they were, or what their agenda was, all S.H.I.E.L.D had been able to tell was a name Mr Morden.  None of their intelligence members, nor any of their allies intelligence networks could find anything on the name, all they could figure it was a fake name, but no one could even gain a description of him.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in."  Fury stated and in walked Natasha and Clint.  "Come in you two and take a seat."

"Morning Colonel."  Natasha replied sitting down opposite Fury, sipping the cup of java she had brought with her.

"Nick."  Clint said sitting besides Natasha nodding to his boss.

"How did the operation go?"  Nick asked seriously.

"We were able to rescue Miss Croft from the Council, and captured the former headquarters."  Clint answered seriously.

"Good what about personnel?"  Nick asked.

"The council were able to escape, we killed and captured the remaining members."  Clint answered.  "British intelligence is processing the captured prisoners at the moment, and will pass on all the intelligence they gather from the prisoners."

"Good."  Nick replied gulping down some of his coffee.  "What about the information our friends gathered from the Council records?"

"Being processed into our databank at the moment."  Natasha answered.

"Also it should be noted, the Council were the ones funding the Middle East terrorists."  Clint stated.

"Do we have any idea, where the Council members are now?"  Nick asked seriously.

"Nothing serious possibly State side."  Clint answered.

"Do we have any proof?"  Nick asked.

"No for the moment no."  Natasha answered.

"Ok thank you."  Nick replied seriously.  "Dismissed."

Natasha and Clint nodded leaving, as Nick turned to his computer dialling in access to his video phone, and dialling a number.

Moments later a woman appeared on-screen.

"What can I do for you Nick?"  She asked.

"I need to speak with Gideon."  Nick answered.

"Yes sir."  She answered moments later NSA deputy director Gideon appeared on-screen.  "What can the NSA do for S.H.I.E.L.D today?"

"I called to pass on information concerning Middle East terrorists."  Nick answered catching Gideon's attention.  "A covert operation was conducted in Britain with a private group, rescuing a British citizen, we were also able to grab their database but the leaders were able to escape."

"What does this have to do with Middle East terrorists?"  Gideon asked.

"This group was the representing the Illuminate for the terrorists."  Fury answered.

"What do you know about those who escaped?"  Gideon asked his attention fully on Fury.

"I will have our people send it on to you."  Nick answered.

"Thanks for the information Nick."  Gideon answered signing off.

Nick then dialled into the computer's dialling another number.

Moments later Jack Ryan appeared on-screen.

"Good morning Nick, what can I do for you?"  Jack asked smiling.

"Information my people will be sending you concerning middle eastern terrorist groups."  Nick answered.  "Due to a covert operation, we have received good information concerning Illuminati operations, and have taken actions against them."

"What why didn't any inform us of this?"  Jack asked.

"The connection concerning the terrorists weren't known, until the raid was completed by myself, and the independent group we were with working at the time."  Nick answered and Jack nodded.  "Anyway the action scattered, the ruling body of the group with possibilities of them, now being in America."

"Ok, so what do you want of us?"  Jack asked seriously.

"Merely sharing information at the moment Jack, and asking you keep us up-to-date, on anything you come across concerning this matter."  Nick replied and Jack nodded.

Location Unknown,

Dreamscape,

Stonehenge.

Hailey sat meditating on the altar, being watched by both Cal'en and Mor'ga monitoring her meditation, they were spending the time of Hailey's resting, training her mind and body in the skills she would need to survive what was coming.  But they had also spent the time debating the future, what would happen after the quest what course best for Hailey to take after the quest was complete.

"So we agree sorting the Anla-Shok, is a priority."  Cal'en said.

"Oh, definitely."  Mor'ga answered.  "But what do we do afterwards?"

"That would depend on what we turn up on during the Quest."  Hailey answered opening her eyes.  "We may encounter those willing to aid in the coming war, during the Quest and I would suggest using the time after sorting the Anla-Shok to organise them into a group."

"Why not the Anla-Shok?"  Mor'ga asked.

"I don't believe in putting as the expression say 'Putting all the eggs in the same basket', I believe it would benefit us all to have at least 2 separate organisations."  Hailey answered seriously.

"That is a rather sensible factor."  Cal'en answered.  "But how many cells?"

"At least one group per major nation, and cells in every major city."  Hailey answered and Mor'ga nodded.

"Sensible planning I must say."  Mor'ga replied.

"Dangerous, but worth the risk."  Cal'en answered seriously.

"What if no contacts accept the Anla-Shok are made?"  Mor'ga asked.

"Then beside myself, Lara, Nathaniel and S.H.I.E.L.D, we should be able to make contact with other demon and vampire hunters."  Hailey answered and Mor'ga and Cal'en nodded.  "We should be able to gather enough allies, to fight in the coming war with the aid of warriors and champions for the human race and beyond."

"Agreed."  Cal'en replied.

"So what is next in training?"  Hailey asked moving the subject on.

"Modern weapons."  Nathaniel replied appearing in the dreaming.

"You can appear in the dreaming?"  Hailey asked shocked.

"Yes I have met with the nine."  Nathaniel replied.  "I have known of this coming time for some time, but I never realised it would happen so soon, or that a child would be the one responsible for this."

"Ok.."  Hailey remarked confused.

Location Unknown, Underworld (You really **don't** want to know!)

The Source's Liar.

Time Unknown, not wanted to know.

Inside the Source's cave the sister of Fate, Seer, Oracle, and the Crone were gathered, discussing their future in controlling all of evil happening, the Source thought he was in control but they were the ones controlling him through their supposed 'visions'.

"The sisters Halliwell are the greatest threat to us."  The Seer stated.

"Agreed but the Charmed Ones will advanced our agendas."  The Oracle stated.

"They will have to be controlled to work our agenda."  The Crone said.

"But how?"  The seer asked but then the sisters were struck by a shared vision, that showed the armies of darkness invading the Earth.  "This must come to be my sisters, with this vision we will rule besides the Old Ones, the true rules of this plain."

"Yes but there are those that would threaten this future and fight it."  The Crone answered.  "This must be stopped, those who threaten us must be removed."

Moments later a portal opened and Ocala walked out.

"Who are you to dare disturb us?"  The sisters demanded.

"I am sent here to help obtain the vision."  Ocala said kneeling before the sister Fates.

"Meaning?"  Seer demanded.

"There is a traveller from my time here to stop, what I know the rightful ruler of the universe."  Ocala answered.  "There is someone that has travelled back with the knowledge, to interrupt ours and yours agenda to bringing about demon rule of the universe."

"How?"  The Crone demanded.

"The Ashraca Crystal and base."  Ocala answered.  "To remove the target and those who know of knowledge, once they are gone our agenda will be a lot more easier."

"Agreed."  The Oracle, Crone and Seer said together.

"Then you will aid me."  Ocala said seriously.

"Yes, they will."  The Source said appearing in the chamber.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Surrey, England,

Croft Manor,

10:00 28th June 1994

Hailey dressed in jeans and sweater made her way into the kitchen, finding no one there but hearing the sounds of swords clashing outside, peeking out she saw Lara and Hilary sparing, smiling she poured herself a cup of coffee, and made her way out sitting on the steps while she watched.  Hilary was using a traditional English long sword, while Lara was using a broadsword, though she could see the technique working really well for Hilary, Lara just didn't seem balanced with the broadsword.

"When did you get up?"  Bryce asked sitting besides Hailey.

"About an hour ago, but I had a soak in a bath for a while."  Hailey replied.

"How you feeling?"  Bryce asked worried.

"Been better, and I want to kill the bastards who had me."  Hailey stated and Bryce nodded.  "So as a Watcher what do you think of their styles?"

"What?"  Bryce asked confused.

"You are a member of the 'Society of Watchers', you watch immortals battling for their lives, and living their lives as a normal human."  Hailey answered seriously.

"How do you know of us?"  Bryce asked seriously.

"Hilary told me once."  Hailey answered and Bryce nodded.  "So what do you think of their styles?"

"Hilary is certainly good style of fighting."  Bryce answered and Hailey nodded.  "Though I am not sure about Lara using the broadsword."

"Yes I was thinking more along the style of a katanna."  Hailey answered.

"I would have thought it too long for Lara's use."  Bryce answered.

"With some training I do believe the katanna would best suit her."  Lara answered.  "Can you fetch the two wooden bookend swords, I should be able to teach Lara what Hilary can't,"

Bryce nodded leaving return 10 minutes with two wooden swords, passing them to Hailey who smiled, taking a practise swing with one, finding it equally balanced for her.

"Thanks."  Hailey said hoping down off the steps and walking towards, Lara and Hilary who had stopped once they saw Hailey coming over.  "Morning guys,"

"Lara what are you doing up, are you ok?"  Hilary asked concerned.

"I am fully rested and ready to begin training, but I find I need to train another, before beginning my own training."  Hailey answered throwing one of the wooden swords to Lara.  "Try using this sis, it should be more suited to your style of fighting."

"You think a long sword would work?"  Hilary asked.

"Not a long sword specifically but a katanna."  Hailey answered.  "It would be light enough for Lara's strength, but the blades length will compensate for her need to under stretch, and the strength of the blade would suit her style and post of life."

Moments later a demonic portal opened in front of them and Ocala stepped out.

"Who are you?"  Lara demanded.

"I am not here for you."  Ocala stated drawing an axe.

"Who are you for here?"  Lara demanded again.

"The mutagenic child."  Ocala answered looking directly at Hailey.  "Her."

Location Unknown, Mystically Hidden.

Paranormal Services Group (PSG) Headquarters.

10;05.

At the monitoring service station agent Rebecca Star, monitoring all demonic and supernatural activity over Great Britain, when she began to get heavy readings in Surrey of a 3 circle demon.

"Sir, we have a third circle demon appearing."  Rebecca stated.

"Where?"  The monitoring system chief and deputy director of the PSG Morganna Edge asked.

"The Croft Estate ma'am."  Rebecca answered.

"Do we have an identity of the demonic entity?"  Morganna asked seriously.

"No it doesn't match any known records."  Rebecca answered.

"I will deal with this."  Morganna replied taking the reports from Rebecca.

Morganna left the monitoring office along the corridor towards her boss's office, knocking on the door.

"Come."  Lord Tanner called out and Morganna entered the office.  "What do you want Morganna?"

"Demonic entity of the third circle, has appeared on the Croft estate."  Morganna answered.

"What teams are near?"  Andrew asked.

"Team 2 and 4."  Morganna answered.

"Send Team 2 in to support on site personnel."  Andrew answered.

"On-site personnel sir?"  Morganna asked.

"You heard about the raids on the Watcher's Council headquarters?"  Andrew asked and Morganna nodded.  "The on-site personnel are the ones, that organised the raid rescuing one of the on-site personnel from a Council facility and destroying the London headquarters."

"I will contact Ryan and get his and his team to transport to location."  Morganna answered.

Surrey, England,

Croft Manor,

10:05.

"Who?"  Bryce asked confused.

"Me."  Hailey answered.  "I am the Mutagenic child, right."

"Correct."  Ocala stated.  "I have been ordered to bring you to your death, I offer you the chance of honourable combat, or straight instant death."

"How about none of the above."  A male voice said from behind Ocala.

"How are you to threaten me?"  Ocala demanded turning around.

Behind him he found 8 men and women, standing there armed with weapons and mage staffs, dressed in body armour.

"Who are you?"  Ocala demanded again.

"We are here to stop you."  The leader stated.

"This is none of your business."  Ocala answered.

"It is when you threaten someone we protect."  The leader answered.  "You are a demonic threat to these people gathered here, we are here to threaten anyone who threatens human race, so leave or die."

"Excuse me, who are you?"  Hailey asked looking to the group behind Ocala.

"Ryan Jameison of the Paranormal Services Group, leader of Team 2 code name 'Razor Snakes'."  The leader answered.

"Who sent you?"  Hilary asked.

"We will explain later."  A woman mage answered.  "Lets just deal with the demon first, then we can get introductions out of the way, if that is ok with you."

"Sure."  Lara said drawing her 45 USP pointing them at the Ocala.

"Sorry can't allow that."  Ocala answered and moments later 2 dozen demonic minions appeared surrounding him.  "Attack the rest the mutagenic child is mine to kill."

"They are Cora demons very hard to kill, their entire body is covered in armour, the only weak point being their eyes."  Ryan said as his team tackled the demons.

Hilary, Lara, Bryce were attacked by other demons.

Lara moved to help her friends, but found her way being blocked by Ocala.

"Now where do you think you are going."  Ocala said raising his axe.  "Arm yourself for combat."

"Fine but my weapon of choice is inside, you mind."  Hailey answered.

"Your word you will come back and face me."  Ocala said standing back.  "Cause either you come back and face me in honourable combat, or I kill everyone here and then come after you for a straight death."

Hailey nodded making her way inside the house, moving towards the armoury for weapons.  What do I do?

Face him in honourable combat, take the Dragon short sword, and Light and Dark daggers.  Mor'ga answered.

Agreed, but take a 45 for insurance against the minions.  Cal'en answered.

Will this Ocala fight honourably?  Hailey asked as she picked up the weapons.

From his attitude yes we think so.  Mor'ga replied as Hailey sheefed her two knives and the short sword.

Hailey then her way back outside, to see everyone else holding their own, against the demon minions with Ocala standing there waiting, but he see the 45, and doesn't look happy.  Hailey ignoring the look lays the gun at the top of the stairs, and walks down drawing her short sword.

"What's that for?"  Ocala demanded looking at the gun.

"Nothing you need to worry about."  Hailey stated.  "As long as you leave the others alone."

"Fine."  Ocala said charging Hailey.

As Ocala struck out with his axe, Hailey ducked and rolled striking his thigh with her sword, causing Ocala to scream in pain.

"What the hell was that?"  Ocala demanded spinning around seeing the short sword with his blood glowing.  "What the hell is that sword?"

"Not much really."  Hailey replied smiling charging in and cutting the injured leg off, causing Ocala to topple.  "Just the Dragon Sword."

"No that isn't possible that was meant to be kept hidden."  Ocala said hoping up on one leg, as the another leg grew.  "How did you find it?"

"Amazing what you can find when cleaning out the Watcher's Councils former headquarters."  Hailey replied keeping a calm appearance about the re-grown leg, but panicking inside.  How the hell did he do that?

It seems he is able to re-grow limbs.  Mor'ga answered.

NO really.  Hailey commented sarcastically.  How do I defeat him, if he can re-grow any limbs I chop off.

Take his head or use the daggers that will kill him.  Cal'en answered.

"Excuse me what daggers?"  Ocala asked smiling.

"You can hear that?"  Hailey asked in shock.

"Yes now what daggers?"  Ocala asked.

"Just the weapons that will mean your death."  Hailey replied charging while drawing the Dark dagger.

Ocala block the sword swipe, but allowed Hailey to plunge the dagger into his chest, and it began to glow as Ocala screamed in pain.

"The Dark dagger, how in the 9 circles of hell did you get that?"  Ocala screamed.

"Found it with it's twin."  Hailey answered plunging the Light dagger in Ocala's back.

"You fought well and are worthy of your destiny."  Ocala said in respect as he died.

As the body disappeared the daggers dropped the floor and the minions vanished, and Hailey collapsed on the nearest step.

"Jesus Hailey are you ok?"  Lara asked concerned for her sister.

"I've been better."  Hailey replied cleaning the blades on the grass then turning to the newcomers.  "So who are you guys, and who sent you here may I ask?"

"Special Agent Ryan Jameison, team leader of the 'Razor Snakes' ma'am."  Ryan replied.

"Ok who are these 'Razor Snakes'?"  Lara asked.

"That is my team ma'am, we work for the Paranormal Services Group or the P.S.G."  Ryan answered.  "We were sent here to deal with the Third circle demon, but it seems we weren't needed after all."

Location Unknown, Underworld (You really **don't** want to know!)

The Source's Liar.

Time Unknown, not wanted to know.

In the centre around a crystal ball were gather the Fates.

"The demon failed."  The Oracle stated.

"She poses the Dragon sword."  The Crone said.

"And the Light and Dark daggers."  The Seer answered.

"She will become more dangerous as she gathers the crystals."  The Oracle said.

"Must be stopped from gathering the crystals."  The seer answered.

"With her alive future plans of evil in danger."  The crone stated.

"Not allowed to live can she."  The Seer said.

"Send demons after her."  The Oracle said.

"What do you see?"  The Source said floating into the room.  "How did Ocala fare?"

"He failed the child still lives."  The Oracle answered her 'lord'.

"HOW!"  The Source demanded grabbing the Oracle by her throat.

"She the Light and Dark Daggers."  The Crone replied deciding not to give all the information away, to someone she knew wouldn't last many more years.

"How the hell did a mortal land her hands on those, they were meant to be protected by our agents on Earth."  The Source demanded.  "I want someone sent to our agents on Earth, and make sure they understand their failure, and what the cost of failing me is."

"Yes my lord."  The Seer replied.

"Also I want this girl watched, find her weakness and use that to stop her 'Quest', she cannot be allowed to unite all 9 segment of the Ashraca Crystal, it will spell the end of everything I have done here."  The Source demanded releasing the Oracle and floating away.

"He is becoming too big headed for his own good."  The Oracle said rubbing her neck.

"Agreed sister but, we only have a few more years to wait until our family returns, and then we will have our revenge on those that have wronged us."  The Crone answered.

"Yes revenge shall be ours."  The Seer stated.

"But what of the mutagenic child and her quest, if she were to succeed, she would endanger us all."  The Oracle stated.

"Then the Sources order concerning her will be followed, and she will be stopped."  The Crone answered with her sisters nodding.


End file.
